Can't Be Good
by STR0B3L1T3
Summary: Retired at the age of 25 because of job complications is internationally renowned spy, Yamanaka Ino. Her peaceful existence at Uchiwa Inc., as chief poo-bah of the Torture and Interrogation Sector is about to unravel when her boss takes her on one mission
1. Am I Scaring You

**AN: I don't own Naruto or anything else I might have used, like song lyrics. **

**Chapter One - Disturbia**

* * *

**Am I scaring you tonight****  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like**

Tap, tap, tap.

Her heels clicked against the floor like an old typewriter. It was in a rhythmic and staccato manner. Walking on the smooth marbled flooring was a rite of passage. She was a 'secretary' to the CEO of _Uchiwa Inc._ It was a private firm that dealt mostly with private military contracts, but had a front as a private investigation firm.

Long blonde hair was a sign of her rank. Field agents often had short or bound hair while her long flowing ponytail was a sign of her authority.

She pressed the power button and instantly her computer monitor started up. A confident smile adorned her face, "good old hibernation." Logging into the mainframe she paused to switch networks. Moving the cursor with a finger she logged into the international server.

It took her a moment to access the right files, but she grinned, navigating around the current pending downloads. Her boss was _still_ using the 10 gigabyte per second link to download operas from the Met and straight from La Scala. Clicking 'ok' for two of the three she rejected the third and then found her documents.

Hot off the press from Germany, she downloaded them onto her terabyte drive and then proceeded to print them with her boss' printer. After wiping her external hard drive clean of the document, she put her reading glasses and proceeded to scan them for the important facts. Her boss would expect a full run down of the thirty page report to be concise and ready to be presented when he arrived.

Alright, Ino was not really a secretary, but it was her official job title. In actuality she was the Operational Director of the Interrogation and Torture sector. Her chief 'underling' as she liked to call him was Hyuuga Neji and he was the Head of the Interrogation and Torture sector. Ino _knew_ he _thought_ he was the chief poo-bah.

She labeled the opera files and then dragged them into the correct folder called 'Computer Wallpapers'. High quality operatic solos in the morning were not her idea of thrilling at 6A.M. Ino opened her external hard drive and tossed in the password. Her password was the second final algorithm in solving a Rubik's cube. She put on some club pounding beat and sat back.

"Good morning, Ino-chan," greeted her co-worker and best friend, Hyuuga Hinata. The soft-spoken young woman was easily one of the most formidable people in the area. She was the younger cousin of Hyuuga Neji, Ino's best 'underling'. Hinata was the head PR person and was very good at her job. Her head of department was Haruno Sakura.

Ino smiled, "good morning, Hinata-chan, why are you here so early?"

The purple haired woman placed her jacket on the back of her chair, "Uchiha-san asked me to come in and have a stern lecture with this newspaper who's getting too involved."

Hinata's own long purple-ish hair was a sign of her Hyuuga roots along with her pale eyes. Both were traits that identified them as being from the Hyuuga family. Hinata's father was on the Advisory Board and had been for many years. It was only natural for his daughter and nephew to follow in his foot steps.

Ino continued her typing and pulled up her favourite gossip rag in the tabs of her browser. While still scanning the report she jotted down the last bits of information and flipped to the back.

"Thirty pages of legal and technicalities," she muttered, "bullshit."

Hinata grinned, "yeah, yeah, apparently Uchiha-san's younger br-brother is still getting into trouble."

Ino's ears perked up, even as a seasoned veteran of war at twenty-five, she still had an ear for gossip. "How so, Hinata? Sakura dumped him already; she wasn't ready to give up her job yet. I heard Itachi's thinking of sending her to Tsunade out at Tri-Hospitals."

Haruno Sakura had been dating their boss' younger brother for a while until it came out in the tabloids that 'Uchiha Sasuke, famous for being in _Hebi_ is dating his older brother's employee.' Hebi was the name of the production company they were in. Sakura had been brought up to Itachi's office the afternoon after the story broke out and in a week the couple was broken up.

"He was out with another _Hebi_ member, K-Karin. Apparently he left her at the table in five minutes," Hinata said quietly.

Long hair eyed the elevator as she could hear it whirr to life and drop back down to the thirtieth floor, "he needs better people."

Ino quietly finished her report and stood when the elevator doors opened, "Good morning Uchiha-san." Both women stood and Ino stepped in line behind her boss.

"The report from Germany came back. I think we should not be involved directly. Their information comes from uncertain sources and most of it is just opinion. It is unlikely for us to be sure of our mission if we choose to deploy troops onto their borders," Ino said, her blonde hair now down flowing around her shoulders. Her ponytail was gone because Uchiha Itachi had once made a comment on how she looked better with her hair down.

Itachi nodded as she handed him the actual report, but with her own additions and edits in the margins. There was also a page typed up of basic facts and other problems that she elaborated on based upon what she had read in the report.

Hinata and her took seats opposite his desk and waited patiently. Their boss was one of the original _Akatsuki_ who were led by Pein and Konan of _Amegakure Facilities_ which was owned by the government of the United Rain Country. _Akatsuki Ltd. _had fallen out of operation a long time ago when the members had split and formed their own companies.

"Ino, Hinata," he looked both girls in the eye, "there is a…_Akatsuki_ meeting. I need you two to come with me." Itachi gave them both a look.

Ino tried to back track, "um, maybe Neji should go with you, Itachi-sama."

"No, Hyuuga Neji is more than capable by himself, Ino. Now, settle things in the office because we're leaving tomorrow. Any questions?" his voice was dangerously low.

Both women nodded and filed out. After a couple moments Ino tied her hair back up and unclipped her bangs so they fell into her eye. She wrote e-mails and made reservations and plans under _Uchiwa Inc_.'s name. Ino looked over at Hinata who was changing her voicemail and sending out a mass e-mail to her subordinates.

The black Louboutin's on her feet clicked as Ino walked back down the hallway to the elevator. She had to go down to the sub-zero levels to get to her squad. They were stationed there because of their type of work. Being employed by the government meant that when it came to taxes and what not, the government often looked the other way and Ino didn't mind one little bit.

"Neji, I'm coming down now, get everyone important together," Ino said into the mouthpiece of her phone. She stepped into the elevator and swiped her VIP card. The elevator went straight down to B10 and did not stop once.

Neji greeted her at the elevator with the weapon's master and his second, Tenten. Their top interrogator also greeted them.

"Good morning, Yamanaka-san, what's with the morning call?" groused Morino Ibiki.

Ino smirked, "now that I do paperwork for Uchiha-sama, I have to come in before seven o'clock, thank you very much, Ibiki-sensei."

The older man shrugged and gave her a bear hug, "good, I knew you'd be better at paperwork than I am." Ino returned it whole-heartedly and grinned at him.

Ino then turned to Neji and made them all sit around the conference table. "I am leaving for three days on business leave with Hinata-san and Uchiha-sama, but I need my disappearance to be as unnoticeable as possible." Her gaze was leveled at Neji.

"Yes, Yamanaka-san, I will boost security measures and put more agents on solo," nodded Neji.

"Ibiki-sensei, can you cover for me? I need you to be a hard-ass on the other side until I get back," Ino directed.

All she got was a simple nod.

"Tenten, give them a new toy to play with, perhaps have a seminar on the increased internet capabilities, yeah?" she said, then looking each one of them in the eye.

"Yes, Yamanaka-san," they all stood when she stood and she left. Yamanaka Ino had some light packing to do. Her toiletries and necessities were already sitting in a suitcase for emergency missions. Anything else she could buy on the run was her reasoning.

Ino stepped out into the streaming sunlight that _Uchiwa Inc._'s lobby provided. She nodded to one of the receptionists and smiled politely at the security at the door.

"Good morning Yamanaka-san," he greeted her.

"Good morning," she responded, before walking out to the side walk and into the Maybach her boss preferred. The plush leather seats she sat in were comfortable. Itachi was a fair and equal boss, but sometimes she thought he was frightening.

Sitting behind her chauffeur, Ino took a nap. There was no need to run her mind into the ground; it was only about seven thirty. Her chauffeur alerted her when they arrived and got no response when he saw his charge, Yamanaka Ino, sleeping silently in the back of his car.

"Yamanaka-san?" he called, unsure of his job.

"I guess I'll have to carry her up," he muttered. Genma slipped opened his copy of her keys and walked into her beautiful estate. The house was set up like a lodge from the early 20th century. The plush rug on the wood floors was highlighted with soft lighting.

"Welcome home, Yamanaka-san," he murmured. Easily, Genma maneuvered her into what looked like her bedroom as it was covered in pictures of her and several other people. He placed her on her bed and pulled the blanket over her white shirt and suit skirt.

Genma crept down the stairs and into the guest house which was now _his_ rooms because he was assigned to be _her_ chauffeur and keeper. He took off his shoes and fell into a light slumber.

**Watch me livin' it up  
You totally got me stuck in a rut**

Itachi prowled his office. Uchiwa Inc. was his pride, he had several successful business ventures, but this was his favourite. His subordinates were skilled in their jobs and he was free to do his own thing. The Akatsuki meeting had taken him by surprise this year. Usually it was earlier, but in the busiest time of year he was securing projects and now this.

Hyuuga Hinata was the most effective PR person he had employed in a long time. Her no bullshit mannerisms and soft spoken ways made her a powerhouse. Her team was small and well managed; they were reserved and good at what they do. One mistake from that team was Haruno Sakura.

Itachi did not understand why she would date the other Uchiha while still working for one. One stern talking to had fixed up that mess, but he was still contemplating letting her go. Her expertise as a medic was unprecedented as he looked through her file. Perhaps he would transfer her to the Tri-Country Hospital run by that bitch Tsunade.

He grabbed his briefcase and checked his e-mail one last time. The plane was leaving in three hours. He wondered how Ino had managed to secure a flight on the G5 while still clearing their travel permits. Itachi took out his phone and called her. She was most likely still at home.

_Ring. Ring._

"_Uchiha-sama,_" Ino picked up the phone.

"Yamanaka-san," he said into the slim phone, "I need you to be out on the tarmac with Shiranui before I get there. Hinata should have e-mailed you the itinerary for the trip."

"_Yes, I saw it Uchiha-sama,_" she said evenly.

"See you there, Yamanaka," he said and hung up.

Ino tore around her bed and thanked her lucky stars that Genma was her 'keeper'. Picking up the LV carry-on with her toiletries and various undergarments with one jersey dress, Ino disappeared from her bedroom.

"Genma! Genma!" she called over the intercom, "we have to leave soon, get your bags and let's go!"

She hurriedly turned off the intercom and slipped into her heels. They were sexy and comfortable, that was all that mattered. Ino made a print-out of the itinerary and then slid it into her Hermes briefcase.

Genma was outside, leaning on the side of the Mercedes S-Class, "whoa, whoa, slow down there Yamanaka-san! I'll get you there in no time." Ino slid into the back and let Genma do the rest. He was good at his job and she knew it.

* * *

**Take a bow  
**'**cause the scene is coming to an end**

Uchiha Sasuke was waiting at an airport for his older brother with _ex_-Akatsuki member Orochimaru. _Ex_-members were allowed to come, but usually did not. However, when SD Global Solutions had been pinned with the manufacturing of all Kuma no Kuni explosives Orochimaru realized how beneficial it was to be on good terms with these criminals.

"Your brother arrives on the next flight into Amegakure no Sato from Kazahana Airport in Yuki no Kuni," drawled Orochimaru.

Sasuke turned his cheek and let out an 'hn.' His ex-girlfriend, Haruno Sakura worked with Itachi. She had not been willing to give up her job with Itachi to be with him. Sasuke growled and barked orders to Suigetsu and Juugo. Both bodyguards grumbled and did as they were told. The pale haired Suigetsu rolled his eyes as soon as they were out of sight.

An hour later a regal looking Uchiha Itachi arrived with five other individuals. Sasuke had met all but the older male. The purple haired Hyuuga Hinata was the cousin to his rival in high school, Neji. The young pilot was Haku, rumoured genius ace pilot. The vixen blonde was almost total opposite to his brother. If his brother were demonic in colouring, the blonde was angelic. Yamanaka Ino was a friend from university. She was friends with his friend Nara Shikamaru.

Her unwrinkled grey tweed pencil skirt and jacket were sultry. The jacket had a sweetheart neckline and hugged her curves. Sparkling blue eyes were bright with something akin to mischief, but as well, danger.

Ino stood quietly, observing the men in the room and the reactions everyone had to each other. Her own soft demeanor was to seem non-threatening, even though she was a highly skilled officer. Her movement was languid and she noted that Hinata was being the dominant and assertive one this time. It also was not helping that _she_ was Itachi's 'date'.

"Uchiha Itachi, I have heard plenty of good about you," Orochimaru smiled thinly.

Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her in, "Orochimaru, this is my date, Yamanaka Ino. I would like to know where we are staying tonight."

Genma went to get the car with Hinata and Haku went to go check into the pilot's lounge. Yamanaka Ino was alone; playing house with her boss in front of a really creepy man and someone she had not seen since university. Awkward!

Ino simply smiled at her 'date' and whispered, "I will go wait in the car," into his ear.

"Go wait in the car, Ino-chan, I'll only be a minute," Itachi smiled at her and she trotted off. Genma was waiting in the car with Hinata. Her echoing heels weren't the only sound after a few minutes and in the polished floor she could see Uchiha Sasuke and Hozuki Suigetsu behind her.

Sasuke waited until she was almost outside to call, "Yamanaka."

Ino was supposed to be polite, so she stopped and turned. Her posture was one of a hurried person, but her eyes said she had time. "Uchiha Sasuke, it is nice to see you again," she greeted pleasantly.

He studied her, gone was the loud, boisterous girl from university who used to fight with Shikamaru and get the top grades in their classes. Her marks in history and economics were top and she was the head of her grade in psychology. The girl was also a partier, often making rounds at parties and complaining about hangovers during first period.

"What are you doing with my brother?" It was short and concise.

Her cornflower blue eyes clouded into something darker, "excuse me? What do you mean?"

"You heard the man," Suigetsu said from behind him.

Ino was getting cranky, first the stupid mission orders and now this shit. Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance against her, "I don't have to answer to you. Good bye, Uchiha." She turned on her heel and walked to the car waiting for her.

"Yamanaka-san, were they giving you trouble?" asked Genma once she was seated in the car.

Her ice-like eyes pierced his warm brown ones, "nothing I can't handle. Hinata, can I see the minutes from the meeting?"

Ino scanned through the notes from the short meeting on the plane.

* * *

**It felt so right  
Don't mean its love tonight**

_Ino boarded the company G5 and waited patiently for take-off. Haku was an ace in the military and her favourite pilot. _

"_Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Shiranui, I need a word about the mission," Itachi said, his scarlet eyes dancing._

_Both women shot a questioning stare to the other. It was strange, as Ino rarely worked in the field and there was not one mission that did not pass by her nose. Hinata, too, was valuable as the Hyuuga heiress and no longer worked directly in the field. _

_Once assembled around the circular table Itachi dropped his usage of formalities and stared at each and every one of them. _

"_Ino, I need you to help me do reconnaissance for this weekend. Your idea for having a spy as a decoy is brilliant and I commend you for helping Shikamaru for that. Being that you are a low profile member of the company, I would like you to pose as this decoy. You also come on good recommendations from Shikamaru," Itachi groused._

_Ino was sure she was going to beat Shikamaru's head in when she got back._

"_Hai, Itachi-san, but why me?" Ino asked._

_Hinata listened intently, this was a strange mission and she was weary. _

"_Nara Shikamaru chose you because we already know each other, you are a seasoned agent, you are not committed to prior projects, and you are previously known to have dated Uchiha Sasuke," Itachi's red eyes, again, glowed eerily. _

_Ino rolled her eyes, "Uchiha Sasuke took me on a date once because he felt bad about Shikamaru standing me up for Temari. God, I can't believe I'm still saying this."_

_Hinata's mouth quirked up, "s-still so defensive about it, Ino-chan?"_

"_You can say that again," Genma said, chewing on a senbon._

"_Hinata is our coordinator, she does mission specs and Genma is the brawn. He will be your back-up," Itachi elaborated further. It annoyed Ino to no end._

"_Wait, what do I do as a decoy?" her eyebrows furrowed and she tried not to glare at her boss. Shikamaru had suggested one…_

_Itachi smirked, "you are to pose as my current girlfriend."_

_Hinata's eyes grew alarmingly wide. Ino was sure that was Genma's senbon clattering onto the table top and she was also sure that her own jaw was touching the floor. Regaining their composure in a split second, they all looked nervously at each other._

"_Ah, I think Sakura would have been a better choice?" Ino replied snarkily._

_After a serious reprimand for their lack of seriousness Ino and Hinata went to the other lounge where they talked about girl things. Three hours later at touch down Ino was feeling more relaxed about her job. Being relaxed was good for her, it meant she made less mistakes and she was, after all, trying to gather as much information as possible. Her target was Orochimaru and Sasuke. The rest of Akatsuki had given her this mission; she was _not_ going to screw this up._

* * *

**Disturbia  
Am I scaring you now?**

"Ino," Itachi said as he entered the car, "Tsunade of Sannin Inc. is coming down soon. I need you to do recon on a few specialists she has working for her."

Ino's blue eyes scanned the file, "of course. It is Hatake Kakashi, Hagane Kotetsu, and Kamizuki Izumo?"

Itachi nodded and she looked up their files. She had to know what she was dealing with. Being beautiful only got you so far around analysts and specialists, although she could always fluster Shikamaru.

"Hagane Kotetsu is their b-brawn and a womanizer," Hinata said as she did a quick search.

Ino nodded and mentally stored away this information, "Hatake Kakashi…is from the same Hatake Clan as the infamous Hatake Sakumo?"

The soft typing gave Hinata and instant answer, "yes, Hatake Sakumo was his father." Hinata's pale eyes were glossed over as they left for the hotel.

"Good, Hinata, I've already met Izumo and Kotetsu. They will be easy," Ino mumbled, slouching in her seat. The leather was comforting, but there were other things she would rather do.

* * *

**All I really need to know  
Is that you came to the party to enjoy yourself**

Sasuke watched as Yamanaka Ino sat in a car with Shiranui Genma and Hyuuga Hinata. In their heydays it was rumoured that each of the three were spies and assassins. He did not put it past them either.

He wondered what his brother was doing with someone as infamous as Yamanaka Ino.

"Sasuke, your brother's woman is exquisite," Suigetsu grinned dangerously.

A short glare wiped the smirk off his face. Orochimaru approached them and he too had something to say about Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino was a spy. It looks as if she has retired," he said, looking thoughtfully out the doors. Their silhouettes were shrouded in the late evening sun.

Sasuke shrugged and motioned to Suigetsu, "Do you think she is still a threat?"

A chuckle came from deep in Suigetsu's throat. When Sasuke's face started to turn sour Suigetsu shook his head, "she's a spy, she is always looking out for things and will always report to her master. In this case, it's her boyfriend. A spy never stops listening."

Orochimaru nodded thoughtfully, "and Yamanaka Ino will never stop being a spy."

* * *

**With the lies the you start to shine  
****Tell me how does it feel to know right now  
That I won't be around**

It had been a long time since Ino had eaten out at a fancy restaurant without being on a date, although, she technically _di_d have a date that night. She sighed and stepped out of the bathtub. Drying herself on a fluffy cream towel, she donned a black silk robe and headed to Itachi's door.

"Itachi-san?" she knocked twice.

The door swung open and Itachi was wearing a plain, black tux. His bow tie was red, but undone. His eyebrows rose at her scantily clad form.

"I came to ask if we should colour coordinate our outfits?" she raised an arm and leaned against the door frame.

Itachi gave her a smirk, "I already bought your dress. It should be hanging in your closet."

Scowling, Ino retorted, "I know, but I have a better dress in mind." Turning tail, she walked into her closet and disregarded the dress he bought and poured herself into the other dress. The deep v-necked Cavalli was bright red and she wore a pair of black d'orsay heels to go with it. Picking up her black clutch Ino called Genma.

He appeared moments later, "Ino-chan, you look wonderful." Genma gave her a kiss on her forehead and escorted her to the awaiting S-Class. Itachi was waiting in the lobby and handed her a black, fur trimmed trench with two tails and a bow on the back. The ride there had Ino's stomach in knots.

"Shall we go, my dear?" Itachi put his hand on the small of her back as they ascended the steps to the restaurant.

She shot one last look at Genma and fingered her GPS tracking dots. Ino took his hand and he led her into the dining room. The first thing she noticed was that Pein and Konan were already there and were sitting with Jiraiya in one corner. Also sitting with them were Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Tsunade.

He led her over to their table and introduced her, "Pein-san, Konan-san, this is my girlfriend, Yamanaka Ino." They shook hands and she could feel Pein try and probe her mind. Her walls dissipated and she filled her mind with useless trivia about Itachi and how wonderful he was.

"She's exquisite, Itachi," Jiraiya remarked. Tsunade bopped him on the head at his leer.

"Don't mind the lecher, I'm Tsunade," she offered a hand which Ino took. Itachi sat her next to Tsunade and he sat next to Zetsu. The round tables were seated fairly close together so they could talk to other tables. Sitting directly behind her was a blonde who looked kind of like her.

"Itachi-san, tell us how you came to meet such a lovely creature," Jiraiya asked from across the table.

Itachi took it in stride, "Ino and I met quite a while ago, but I only got to knowing her recently." Ino could work with that.

Soon after, Itachi was drawn in to talk with Zetsu and Pein about Akatsuki business affairs. Ino made small talk with Tsunade.

"I know someone aspiring to be a nurse. She's actually quite good with her medical jutsu," Ino said thinking of Sakura.

Tsunade frowned, "but I thought you were a secretary?"

"I am actually an Operational Director at the P.I. firm I work at," Ino replied, "my friend works in PR part-time."

"Well, send her my way and maybe I could offer her a position," Tsunade smiled and then took a sip of her water.

"I'm sure she would love that," Ino offered in return. Her blonde hair was tied into a bun, but she still resembled one of the Akatsuki members at the other table. It was not until after the first course that anyone commented.

The other blonde haired person clapped her shoulder with a firm hand, "Miss? I believe you look quite ravishing tonight."

Kakuzu sighed, "Deidara, she's _I_tachi's date."

Deidara simply smiled back smugly, "so? We could be siblings, look at us! We're gorgeous!"

"Yes, but I would rather not think of her being related to you, Deidara," Itachi cut in smoothly. His hand went on the small of her back possessively.

Ino shot Deidara and smirk, "perhaps, we are long lost relatives? I do happen to have an aunt on my mother's side that moved abroad and married a local."

Deidara grinned, knowing that she was just joking, "yes, my mum did immigrate…"

Catching each others eyes they burst out laughing and several tables around them turned to look at the two blondes. Itachi slung his arm around her shoulder as Deidara went back to his table and the second course arrived.

Light talk littered the evening as Ino was introduced to many people. Finally, towards the end of the night she decided to make something happen. Spotting Hatake Kakashi standing against the wall beside the open balcony she nodded to Itachi.

"Honey, I'm going to step outside for a moment," her eyes were sharp as Itachi nodded at her.

His red eyes were already eyeing the silver-haired man, "off you go. Do what you do best."

Ino walked past Hatake Kakashi quietly and with purpose. She let her dress brush his extended knee before she stepped out onto the balcony. It was dangerous, this game, but Ino was focused now. She waited patiently for him to follow and make his move. As the breeze drifted Ino shivered in delight.

The rustling of material and a rush of warmth covered her bare shoulders, "Miss, I'm sure that Itachi would not want you to be out here alone and cold."

Ino turned, in false surprise, "ah, I have my own coat inside, Mr…?"

"Kakashi, call me just Kakashi," he smiled, an eye patch covering one eye. There was a pause as she formulated words in her head and pretended to enjoy the lovely weather.

Ino nodded politely and wrapped her fingers around jacket material, "Well then, Kakashi-san, how do you do?"

She bit her lip and then soothed it with her tongue. He was immediately drawn in, "I am good, Miss…?"

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino," her blonde hair caught sunlight and she shot him a wistful smile, "perhaps I should go back in."

There was another long pause before she removed his jacket and pressed it into his hand. She let him feel her body as she leaned into him slightly. And she turned on her heel and left to look for Itachi who was talking to Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Itachi," Ino smiled brilliantly and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

He gestured towards the blue-skinned man, "this is Hoshigaki Kisame of the Mist Seven." Ino adjusted her posture and offered a hand.

"Ah, she's stunning Itachi," a smile formed on his dark blue lips, "I will leave you two alone now."

Ino fingered her clutch and mumbled quietly, "Kakashi's got his GPS on. We should go." Her blue eyes flashed with something unintelligible, but Itachi called Genma and handed her a jacket.

"Go home, I will meet you later tonight, Akatsuki has business to get to," Itachi ushered her into the car and she giggled flirtatiously.

"Good night, _Ita-koi_!" another round of giggles and she and Genma were gone in the late night.

* * *

**AN: It's still in editing and I don't know what to do with it, any suggestions?**


	2. Well, Damn

**AN: Still don't own Naruto, darn, or the lyrics.**

**Now don't you even act like  
You don' t wanna, girl**

A slow smile spread over Ino's face as she woke up the next morning in a plush bed. Her tracking feed was still on and currently Kakashi was being tracked as being inside the hotel next door. A lazy yawn and a quick shower later had Ino dancing in her underwear to some Katy Perry and Girls Aloud.

She logged onto the Webcam and Microphone service and saw that Neji was online. She messaged him and it was mostly a one-sided conversation as Ino was indeed a morning person. She did not mind if Neji saw her in her underwear as he had seen it all before when they were not just office interrogators.

"Watch me living it up, ya totally/Got me stuck in a rut, ya made for me /How am I gonna step up, and say to you/I get the feeling boy I want you, I want you," Ino sang at the top of her lungs.

Neji chuckled, "how is Hinata-sama?"

"She's fine, all she's doing are mission specs and info," Ino reclined on her bed to talk to him.

"I know, but Hiashi-sama was unsure about letting Itachi-san take both of you on this mission. He understands that you and Itachi-san and Genma are all excellent field agents, but he is always going to worry," Neji said as he continued to go through documents.

"How's the paperwork comin'?"

He leveled her with a glare and she shivered, "well, thank you very much."

A knock to her left broke her concentration and she turned, "yeah? Can you send me the virus we got off Orochimaru years ago?"

Neji's head nodded and she watched his hair fly around. It was pretty.

"Ino? It's me, Genma. Can I come in?" Genma asked.

Scrambling for clothes, Ino dove for a shirt. She pulled on a strapless dress instead and called Genma in. Neji snickered at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Once Genma was seated beside her, Ino introduced the two.

"Hyuuga Neji, this is Shiranui Genma, my _chauffeur_," she grinned unabashedly.

Genma didn't think it was so funny and sighed, "hello, Hyuuga-san."

"Genma, this is my friend and co-worker Hyuuga Neji. We used to work together before working at _Uchiwa Inc,_" Ino offered, looking between the both.

Although, it was rumoured that most of the Torture and Interrogation Sector were all new employees, he had not thought that Ino was new at her job. In fact, this was news to him, as she had the look of a seasoned veteran.

**I wait underneath the covers all night beside you  
and who could ever question any crying I do**

Itachi met them back at the hotel where they were staying and debriefed them again, "Ino, you have to infiltrate Sannin Inc., tonight during the party."

A shocked look crossed her face, "what?! Sannin?"

He nodded and smirked, "yes, Sannin Inc., because everyone will be at the party. There are some important documents that I need you to destroy about our current operations. Apparently they have been looking into our records and what not."

Genma gave a huff, "but we have a lid-tight security system. We've even got it worked out with the United Countries and Villages that we're to maintain above the law."

Itachi's red eyes slid across the two agents, "the public does not see it that way."

Effectively silenced, both Genma and Ino went back up to the suite and changed into different clothing. Ino put on wetsuit-like body armour. It was armless and strapless in the front and in the back it only came up to her lower back. The legs were only about thigh length and she was grateful as she slipped on a Miu Miu dress. Over that she put on her black trench coat.

"Genma, let's go," Ino said, determined to do this right. She was once the top field agent during her previous stints.

Her blue eyes surveyed the tower. It would be an easy scale, but she would need more fog. Ino turned to Genma who copied the previous seals and muttered, "_kirigakure no jutsu._"

Ino had an easy time going up, but was immediately alarmed by the guards still on duty. Sannin Inc. was not going to be a piece of cake after all. Ino continued her unnoticed scale up the building until she came to the 35th floor and was around Kakashi's office as read on the GPS tracking dot. The tracking dot was not embedded in his skin signature and would wear out in about 3 month's time.

"Windows open?" she mumbled and checked the office. Not seeing anything alarming she slipped through and landed on the floor lightly. She surveyed the room, a wardrobe in one place, and one single desk in the middle. There was a portion of the wall that had a door cut-out and light was pouring through it, as well as steam.

Ino scowled and quickly rifled through his desk, her gloves grasped the documents and she destroyed any copies he had on the server. Then she uploaded a virus which had originated from _Sound Media_ and had been stolen a while ago.

"_Thank you, Neji_," she mumbled and suddenly the shower shut off. Pulling her memory stick from the USB port Ino took a chance and hid under the desk. Suddenly light was streaming into the room and she put the documents in a portion of her jacket that had a pocket for various things, hidden beneath the armour.

Julie London crooned in the background and suddenly a towel-clad Kakashi sat down in his desk. Ino tried not to gag as she came almost nose to knee with him. Holding her breath, Ino waited for him to get up and leave.

"Shit, I'm late…" Kakashi did not really sound like he cared.

As soon as he was across the room Ino darted out from under the desk and out of the window. She let herself accelerate into the ground before releasing her hair from its confines.

**It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

Genma watched her scale out of the building and then suddenly free fall towards the ground. He sprung out of the sun roof and jumped off the roof to catch her mid-air. He then realized that Ino was perfectly fine and taking calm breaths.

"_Ari_gatou, Genma," she said, holding both documents in her hands.

A sigh emerged, "of course." Genma landed back in the car and slowly dispersed the fog as they headed back to the suite. Ino took out her camera and laid out the images to take pictures of all the information they thought they had.

"Shit, Genma, they have taps into our live feeds from La Scala," Ino scowled.

Ino got out and headed to their suite upstairs. Ino pulled out her bikini and changed in the washroom. Itachi was still at his meeting with Akatsuki and she had documents to destroy. Wrapping the black silk robe around her, she went up to the roof where there was a private pool. In her Hermes briefcase were several items; one Sony Vaio laptop, her external hard drive, several documents, and her memory cards.

She sighed and poured her chakra into her fingertips, "_suiton: goshokuzame_," Ino whispered. After a moment she threw in the documents and they were shredded by the sharks.

Ino simply sat back and opened her laptop and turned it on. Neji was online and so was Ibiki. Neji popped up in her screen and he frowned, "there's a bug in the feeds, Ino."

She pulled the laptop towards the pool edge and bagged her external hard drive. "I know, Neji," Ino sighed.

"Can you debug it for me? Or should I just move all of the stuff into a more secure part?"

Neji's pale eyes rolled, "I will access your files tomorrow and move most of it to behind the security. Why is a lot of your information stored out there? Speaking of which, why are Itachi-sama's operas in a folder are labeled 'Wallpapers'?"

Ino shrugged and paddled backwards, "no clue. Just don't change it. Itachi's a big fan of his luxury items, made me go on a 'mission' once... I'll tell you about that later."

There was a 'bang' from the sliding doors and Ino smiled, it was Itachi with the other Akatsuki members. "Bye Neji," she whispered and put her laptop back in hibernation.

Ino wondered what her next course of action would be. She then decided to tick her boss off, "Itachi!" Ino leaped out of the water and onto her suit wearing boss.

"I missed you!" her grin was a tad more devious than it should have been, but Ino was secretly laughing. Itachi put an arm underneath her knees and sighed. His suit was now dripping wet, but at least Ino was keeping up appearances. Deliberately she slipped out of his grasp and landed unsteadily on the wet pool deck.

Itachi steadied her and she grinned abashedly at them, "gomen, I should go inside now. Good night, Itachi-kun."

Ino picked up her briefcase and towel and headed down to her room.

Deidara watched her step into the elevator and turned to look at Itachi who was shrugging out of his wet suit jacket. "Itachi, tell us, how _did_ you come to have Yamanaka Ino work for you? And what's with the fake girlfriend act? I sure as hell recognize her, didn't she retire a few years ago? "

The damp man looked up, from removing the electronics from his pockets and saw some very questioning expressions. Such an elite spy working for torture and interrogation, it seemed like quite a stretch.

Itachi shrugged, "Nara Shikamaru brought her up after she had retired from her former job. He said she was bored and had some friends that needed something to do."

At this Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "yeah, right. A girly spy like her goes for a job in torture and interrogation? She's not Hidan, so I don't know how she justifies it."

Red eyes narrowed, "can we quit discussing her?"

Kisame grinned, "why? Do you really have a thing for her? Does her _danger_ turn you on? Are you planning to _save_ your family name with her?"

All of the sudden the pool chair Ino had been using was out in the middle of the pool and he was glaring at them. The tomoe in his eyes were spinning and immediately the rest who were sitting around tables muttered apologies.

In a strange, unprecedented happening, Itachi plucked the black silk robe off the ground and strode to the elevator. "I'm sure Ino will want this back."

While he brought back Ino's forgotten robe, Itachi's own designer blazer now was currently sinking to the bottom of the pool.

**The traveler unpacked his bags  
for the last time**

Ino changed out of her bathing suit and dried off her hair. She adored Ozone-ated pools. It was so much more clean feeling than chlorine, and it felt better. She turned her computer on again and examined the files to no avail.

Instead, she forwarded them to Hinata and asked if she could look at them. Ino sighed and logged her information.

_Kakuzu and Hidan have formed a relationship of sorts. Have they always been homosexuals?_ She mentally noted that one to ask Itachi.

Hinata came into her room half an hour later. Her face was a light pink colour. Ino frowned, "Hinata? What's going on?"

"T-there's a p-problem with the files you s-sent me," Hinata stuttered.

Ino gave her a questioning look, putting away her pens and papers.

"Apparently, ah, Kakashi likes to read, ah…" there was a long pause and Ino's eyes grew wide, "…smut during meetings."

The blonde fell off the bed and shrieked, "what?!" A moment later they both were cracking up and giggling.

"Yes, part of what you sent me belongs to a-a smut n-novel. It was intermingled with the papers regarding o-our p-position," the pale eyed woman blushed even more. Both sobered up immediately.

Ino tipped her head, "sorry about that Hinata, I didn't realize he was such a pervert." It takes them a second to crack up are laughing easily. What she did not say, however, is that this information would be _most_ useful to Itachi. After typing up her questions and answers about the Akatsuki members and sending it to Itachi, the devil himself burst into her room.

"Itachi-san," Ino nodded.

"Itachi-sama," murmured Hinata who stood as soon as he walked in.

If Ino was one to say such things, she would have said that he flopped onto her bed. Amused, Ino raised her eyebrows and kept her lips shut. As much as she wanted to sass Itachi about lying on her bed, she was still afraid of this man. Ino kept her mouth shut until he addressed her.

"Ino, what have you learned as of late?" Itachi asked, rubbing the sides of his head.

Ino sighed and propped up the _Uchiha_ exile and started to massage his shoulders to relieve tension. Her blue eyes watched as he leaned over to give her better access to his shoulders.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are together, yes?" she mumbled.

Itachi's eyes opened and she felt him go rigid. Ino offered her explanation, "it seems that when they speak and lean towards each other they create a sort of subtle message that they belong to each other. Are they homosexuals?"

"Not that I was aware of. Perhaps I shall look into that on my own," he murmured under the skill of her hands.

A long pause was broken as Hinata coughed and said, "there is also something else about Kakashi that you s-should know."

Ino grinned, "right. Apparently Hatake Kakashi's a hopeless pervert. Reads smut during meetings apparently. Also, Kisame? He eats sushi. Isn't Kisame, like, part fish?" Her babble ceased when Itachi leaned even further back.

Itachi relaxed further as her fingers made their way up his spine towards the base of his neck. Hinata frowned as she looked through his reading glasses.

"Ah, I-itachi-sama, have your e-eyes gotten w-worse?" she asked, looking up at her tired boss.

A tired, "yes," was emitted as Ino shifted her weight onto the backboard of the bed. She was having trouble seeing exactly all the points in the body. Ino refocused and simply felt it out.

Ino shot Hinata a look as she asked, "I-itachi-sama, did you sleep at all last night?"

"No," he slurred slightly and both Ino and Hinata sighed. Ino used her fingers and kneaded the knots out of his shoulders. She was quiet for once. Appreciating the amount of work Itachi did for them all, she silently praised the man in front of her.

When his breathing evened out later on, Ino tucked him in underneath the duvet and both she and Hinata adjourned to the living room area. Hinata turned on the TV and Ino pulled out her artificial noise-maker.

"Why are his eyes growing progressively worse?" Ino asked. She was a newer employee to _Uchiwa_ and did not know all the details, unlike Hinata.

Hinata sighed, "I-itachi-sama inherited the _Mangekyou Sharingan_ and his eyes have been growing worse every time he does not receive enough rest or he strains them too much. The _Sharingan _gives him enhanced vision and _genjutsu_ powers."

Ino nodded and looked pensive, "do you not have a medic on-hand to fix this problem?"

The Hyuuga heiress looked down, "I-itachi-sama trusts very few people. Medics are of those he trusts least. He believes that because they know your body inside out, you also know how to kill them."

"It's just a precaution…" Ino murmured and took back her noisemaker. She got up and got into the elevator to find Genma. He had been missing for a while and Ino was worried. She phoned him three times in the elevator and frowned when Sasuke appeared in the elevator.

"Good evening, Yamanaka-san," he smirked at her. Ino kept quiet. "How is Shiranui-san?"

His one question had her driven up the wall and she slammed his back into the elevator buttons, "what the hell do you know, _Sasuke_." Ino could feel her breath reflecting from his face.

"I don't know, Kabuto's in charge," Sasuke grinned nastily.

Ino punched him in the nose and ducked as his upper cut grazed her hair. She snarled when he caught a fist full of her hair and she responded by kicking the backs of his knees. In no time Ino figured out that Sasuke was toying with her and suddenly all she could feel was the cold metal wall.

"_Ino-ch_an," he breathed. Ino hissed and pushed him off her. Beautiful silken blonde hair wrapped like a curtain in his fingers as she was caught. A yowl from Ino let him know he had hurt her. There was a split second between her reaction and the pain he felt.

Her hand glowed green and his collar bone was severed, releasing her hair, and the muscle in his leg was damaged. Ino snarled and the elevator dinged to his floor. Ino got off and send him down to the lobby. Confidently, she stalked the hallway to the only villa on the floor, the _Asian _Villa, where _Sound Media_ and all its associates were staying.

* * *

**AN: Still unsure... perhaps...?!  
**


	3. Cut Me Open

**A/N: I still don't own Naruto, song lyrics, blah blah, you get it.**

* * *

**You cut me open  
and I keep bleeding**

Hinata awoke the next morning to see a patched up Genma lying on the couch. He was snoring softly and obviously in good condition. Ino, however, was lying on the other couch, exhausted and drained of chakra. Her aura was crackling with the residue of her reserves.

Pale eyes pulled out her laptop and took out several pieces of equipment. Her _Byakugan_ was already allowing her to see Ino's serious chakra deficiency, but it was good to also inspect her health.

After running the basic diagnostics she could see that Ino was just fatigued. Also, her reserves were much larger than last time and her muscles were being exercised more as of late. A hand came down on Hinata's shoulder and she jumped.

A bed-head Itachi stared, "Shiranui was captured and Ino rescued him?" Hinata nodded.

Itachi ran a few more diagnostics, his commanding presence making her stand up straighter. He touched Ino's forehead and her other limbs. As a water-affinity, Ino was always one temperature. It did not matter how sick she was, the water in her body was always one temperature. Just like how Uchiha's were generally fire-affinities and because of it Itachi was always warm – a human furnace.

"Ino?" mumbled Genma as he stood up shakily.

Hinata addressed him, "She's f-fine, Genma-san. Just a little tired."

Itachi gave his favourite subordinate a once over. Genma was assigned to watch her, what had happened? How had Ino ended up saving Genma? _What the hell_ was going on?! Itachi would never show if he was pissed, but Genma being caught off guard? Someone knew something.

"Hinata, I have a job for you," Itachi instructed, sitting in one of the several chairs. "Our mission is to track the movements of the Sound Media and _H_ebi. With Ino out and both unable to do their missions I need you to call in several operatives for me."

Fidgeting with the hem of her sleeves, Hinata nodded, "hai, Itachi-sama."

"Good," he nodded, the shoulder length hair flicking in and out of his collar, "It seems that Sannin is manipulating their intents. Tsunade and Orochimaru are still working together. This means that whatever they did to Genma must have been retribution for…" Itachi scribbled down a list of names and handed them to her.

"Go, Hinata, I will watch Ino for the next hour," he dismissed her and Hinata bolted to her bedroom.

A list of names was on the paper. The first just said _Deidara, 2D Global Solutionsi_. Deidara was an explosives expert and a chemist. 2D Global Solutions was an internationally renowned arms dealer and Deidara was the founder. The next on the list was _Nara Shikamaru, Uchiwa_. Her cousin was next on the list and she phoned in all the G5s so Itachi could personally fly them all in, except Deidara.

"Deidara-san? This is Hyuuga Hinata from _Uchiwa Inc._, Uchiha Itachi requests an audience with you," her voice was soft and level.

She could feel his grin, "alright, _Hi_nata-chan. Tell Itachi I'll be there."

Hinata hung up and phoned Shikamaru's secretary, "Hello? Tell Shikamaru-san that the G5 leaves in two hours and he needs to pack for A-amegakure. _Arigato_."

The next phone call needed to be handled more efficiently. Hinata went straight to the top, "Hello? Father? I would like N-neji to be dispatched to _Amegakure_ immediately. I-itachi-sama has the G5 w-waiting on the tarmac cleared for take off. Thank you."

Twenty minutes later, the young heiress was still trying to get a hold of _Sarugaku Tsuzumi_ and _Uzuki Yuugao_. She leaves messages for them and informs them of the waiting G5. Clearing up her books immediately, Hinata goes back to check on Ino.

She opens her bedroom door and Ino is sitting up and drinking tea quietly. Her hair is limp and her blue eyes are tired. Hinata locks eyes with her and Ino smiles at her.

"Itachi-sama, I scheduled a meeting for tonight, everyone will be in Amegakure by then," Hinata said bravely, sitting adjacent from Ino.

"I was just about to recount what happened, do you want to hear, Hinata-chan?" Ino grins tiredly. Itachi looks on apathetically.

"So, I saw Sasuke in the elevator and he taunted me about Genma. I reacted poorly and got my ass kicked until I severed his tendons with a chakra scalpel. I took his room key during the scuffle and went up to the _Fire_ Villa, where Sound is staying and guess who I found? _Suna._" Ino's eyes sparkle dangerously and her lips curve.

At the malicious grin Itachi wondered what _Suna_ was to her. He had not read her whole dossier before she had come on deck to work for him, trusting Shikamaru entirely in the matter and because she was Yamanaka Inoichi's daughter.

"I went inside afterwards. I was amused that everything was covered in sand, but as this was _Suna_, I dealt with it. It was not until I had somehow managed to get in the same room that Genma was that I remembered _Sabaku no Gaara's_ unique position…

Luckily, the pool has clean water, but I drained most of my chakra summoning water to slow down the sand. All that training with _Kisame-teme_ came in use and once I was out in the hallway, half dragging Genma with me, that bitch _Kankuro_ tries to trap me with his fucking puppets! Bloody conspiracy up there," Ino sneered.

Ino shot a sincere look at Genma, "good thing you're a fire type affinity and puppets burn, or else we would have been in trouble."

Itachi nodded, "so you guys came back and you healed him?"

The blonde nodded and sent him a lopsided smile, "I would be more articulate, but, I'm _so_ c_o_ld." Genma was asleep on the couch and Ino, herself was slowly drifting off. Gaara's sand must have energy sapping powers, Ino grumbled to herself. Itachi realized that her body was probably trying to stabilize itself and in the process her water affinity was chilling her.

"Ino, go to sleep," Itachi commanded. Ino didn't want any time and was asleep almost instantly. He picked up Ino's limp body and took her into her bedroom and placed her where he slept hours before. Itachi tucked her in and then brought up her dossier on one of the several laptops. It had been updated, he noted, by the Human Resources Department as of one year ago.

STATS:

Name: Yamanaka Ino  
Birth date: XXXX, September 23rd  
Place of Birth: Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni  
Height: 5'6  
Weight: _Falls within brackets B and C  
_Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue, pupil-less  
Affinity:Water, Psychic, Wind

1. Raised in Yuki no Kuni  
2. Birth defect, enhanced psychic affinity

RELATIONS:

Occupation: RETIRED: Spy – A Ranked; Operational Director of UCHIWA INC.  
Citizenship: Hi no Kuni, Yuki no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni  
Clan: YAMANAKA of Hi no Kuni

Relations with:

_YUKI NO KUNI _EMPRESS Kazahana Koyuki  
CLASS S RESTRICTED INTELLIGENCE

_YUKI NO KUNI _GRAND DUKE Kazahana Dotou  
CLASS S RESTRICTED INTELLIGENCE

HYUUGA BRANCH FAMILY Hyuuga Neji  
CLASS A RESTRICTED INTELLIGENCE

_UCHIWA INC. _STRATEGIST Nara Shikamaru  
Children of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio  
Friends

_TRI-COUNTRY HOSPITAL_ Akimichi Chouji  
Children of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio  
Friends

FREE LANCE INTERROGATOR Morino Ibiki  
Tutor during high school and into university  
Rumor has it subject was his Star pupil

_SANNIN ENT. _MERCENARY Sarutobi Asuma  
Tutor, Temporary guardian2

_HEBI_ FOUNDER Uchiha Sasuke  
Hoshi University acquaintances

_SUNA_ REPRESENTATIVE Sabaku no Kankuro  
Subject has been on poor terms with him since a relationship gone sour during high school

_ROOT MILITARY _CAPTAIN Codename: Sai  
Ex-fiancé  
Met in university  
Defected to _SANNIN ENT._

Codename: Sai was a former member of the disbanded organization of ROOT MILITARY

MISSIONS:  
ALL MISSIONS FROM FORMER EMPLOYERS HAVE BEEN INCLUDED. DETAILS ARE SPARSE.

Itachi flipped through the documents. He knew that Ino was 25 years of age, which made her year of birth sometime shortly before the Great Shinobi War in which her father must have gone missing. He scowled and noticed all the holes in her mission reports. Everything was Class S Intelligence, even the year of her birth. It was a surprise that she had been raised so far away from Fire Country, but it was probably during the period when Sarutobi Asuma had left to 'find himself' when his father became Hokage.

Missions from when she was sixteen were exposed as being Class C, but as soon as she was eighteen they were all Class A or Class S with the occasional Class B reconnaissance. Itachi knew what type of missions those were and did not put his thought into it. However, the relations part was more interesting.

Empress Koyuki was a regal figure who dominated Yuki no Kuni and was often commissioning work for Uchiwa Inc. to do. Itachi had great respect for her, unlike her uncle who was a Grand Duke and military Sergeant. He had already known before hand that Neji and her went way back as Morino Ibiki had been their sensei as Shikamaru had told him.

It was obvious, the importance of Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji in her life as they were the children of the infamous _Ino-Shika-Cho_ bloodlines. It was easy to see beneath his nose that Shikamaru and Ino got on notoriously well and it was bred from familiarity and comfort.

He had been annoyed to find out that she knew his stupid little brother during university, but neither had mentioned anything. Although, Itachi realized that Sasuke did come home with a shoebox full of photographs of him and Shikamaru and various other 'friends' during that stage of his life he now wondered if there were any pictures of him and the blond.

Itachi's hackles raised and his chakra spiked when he read the last portion. Anger seared through his veins and into his eyes. The Sharingan spun into life. He turned around and snarled silently, stalking over to the blonde woman. He picked her up by the scruff of the silk pajamas and shook her awake.

Two cornflower pupil-less blue eyes stared back at him in sleepy surprise, "ah, Itachi-sama! Explain, please!" Ino was too tired to fight it and there was no way she could defend herself without the aid of chakra. She slowly went limp in his arms and he shook her again.

"W-what's wrong?" Ino gasped, as one hand closed around her jugular.

Genma burst into the door and his eyes narrowed. The senbon was poised in his fingers and he spoke assertively, "I am required to protect Yamanaka Ino from all threats. Do you want me to have to protect her from you?"

His hands dropped her unceremoniously onto the ground, where Ino slowly regained her breath. Genma waited for Itachi to slam the door before rushing to her side.

"Ino, what happened?" he helped her up and let her walk to the side of the bed by herself. Ino was capable. Once she was on the bed he sat next to her.

Blond hair flew in disarray, "I wish I knew; one moment I was sleeping, the next I was being choked by Itachi-sama." Fear was evident in her eyes and he knew that she would have problems sleeping.

"Go to sleep, Ino, you need to get some rest. I appreciate you healing me," he grinned.

Ino thought he looked kind of sexy, "alright. Don't you guys have a meeting today?"

"Yeah, let me tuck you in and I'll leave," Genma said as he stood and drew the pristine white sheets backwards.

Surprisingly, Ino obeyed and curled up under the duvet, "good night, Genma."

He stroked her soft hair absently for a moment or two and then stood up, "sweet dreams, Ino-chan."

As soon as he left, Ino's eyes popped open and she counted slowly from one hundred. Upon reaching zero, she emerged from under the duvet and felt out for her chakra reserves. She snuck into the hallway, using chakra to form a cushion beneath her feet and the creaky flooring, and into Hinata's room.

She overrode the commands and turned on the live feed into the dining room and plugged in her headphones. Ino grinned and patted herself on the back for a job well done, it was not likely that she would sleep anyways. This was as good a way as any to pass time.

**But I wanna touch,  
And I wanna kiss,  
And if you say no then I will persist**

Itachi stared at the group assembled before him. Shiranui Genma sat to his left and Hinata sat next to Genma. A seat was left empty in honor of Ino on his right and there was silence.

Hinata was ignoring the other two, who were quietly chatting and typing on a laptop that controlled the mission specs and outline. He could not see the screen, but he was sure she was Solitaire at that moment.

Actually, she had been playing pinball. Genma could see it from where he sat. The layers of open windows were stacked everywhere. Pinball was on top, but he could see her live video feeds uploading into what appeared to be cameras around the room. He shrugged and leaned forward onto the table with one arm propping him up. It was not like they needed security. They could all handle their own.

Itachi observed him and sneered. So he thought it was his duty to protect Ino from everything? At least he was doing his job. Frowning, he wondered why he had been so quick to anger.

The defensive nin sat across from Hinata. Sarugaku Tsuzumi had a reputation as the best defensive asset on any team. Right now, they would need a barrier to keep their activity levels to a minimum. His spiky upwards hair was slick and he always held a confident smirk on his face.

A seat down from Genma sat Uzuki Yuugao, a kunoichi whose skills were known to be the battlefield. Her purple hair was short and she worked well with Tsuzumi and Itachi had paired them together as partners. She was slightly older than most _kunoichi_ but it suited her just fine. Everyone thought she was a bit of a baby face. Itachi liked to pair her with _Hayate_, but the shinobi had been severely harmed years earlier.

Further down was Hyuuga Neji, who was pragmatic and Ino's right-hand. Hyuuga Neji and Ino had a deeper understanding as they had both worked together before retirement as spies. Itachi was firm in pairing them together, despite the other combination he often placed Ino in. The Hyuuga's pale eyes were alight with something dangerous; obviously Ino being hurt did not sit well.

Across from Neji was Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Ino had been friends since diapers and their father's were a winning combination of _Ino-Shika-Cho_. When Ino had retired, Shikamaru worked tirelessly to bring her into _Uchiwa_ with her own team. Shikamaru often only worked hard sometimes. Itachi found it amusing to prod him every so often.

Deidara sat at the other end of the table and Itachi waited patiently. Itachi needed Deidara because he knew that he and Ino got along just fine. Although, it was very, _very_, dangerous (and in danger of backfiring), he decided he needed Deidara to reign in Ino and vice versa.

Neji and Shikamaru were sitting still and being quiet. Hinata was fiddling with the papers and necessary documents. His team was assembled and ready to be utilized. Itachi's Sharingan whirled into motion as he explained the next bits of the plan.

* * *

**AN: I think I like where this is going! No worries, though, Ino gets back at him in due time.  
**


	4. Gonna Be Okay

**Can't Be Good - Chapter Four **

_"The first step is to find out why Sannin is intent on bringing us down."_

Neji and Hinata were close cousins and their skills complimented each other – but neither had ever been on a mission with the other. They could communicate with one look or gesture or just by feeling each other's byakugan chakra. It was rare, though, as Hyuuga nin were usually spread into other groups.

Itachi had debriefed them shortly before 5AM and it was done quickly. "You two will be going to extract information from Kakashi. Neji is the interrogator and Hinata is your back up in case anything goes wrong. I expect to see you by the end of the day." It went unsaid that if they weren't back before dinner he would send Genma and Yuugao after them.

As soon as he had left, both cousins stared at each other blankly.

Hinata was running through specs, "ah, Kakashi is friends with K-kurenai-sensei…"

"He is also friends with Gai-sensei," Neji responded, his eyes looking straight into hers.

"Kakashi gets one chance," Hinata said confidently, her voice soft.

Neji nodded in return and stood. He collected his papers and said quietly, "of course. I will meet you in the lobby."

Hinata went to her room and opened her wardrobe. The whole thing was covered in small screens. There were live video feeds from every part of the entrance into the apartment, to the lobby, and even one outside of the lobby. The doors were covered in OLED screens that were mounted on the inside and displayed the hacks her sources had gotten her.

The purple-haired woman tucked her shirt into her skirt and tied her hair with a special ribbon Itachi had given to her and checked her appearance in the mirror. Shuriken were hidden in the stiff material of her skirt and the two 'decorative' diamond kunai that were tied to the edges of the ribbon were actually sharpened to perfection.

Neji, who was already downstairs, led Hinata outside. Shikamaru was standing still, a cigarette held loosely between his lips. He saw them and put it out. The still long cigarette meant that Shikamaru was going to be a dick wad today.

"I'm your driver and you're back up," Shikamaru said as he got into the driver's seat. The nondescript black Mercedes E-class drove smoothly over the asphalt as it barreled to Sannin Inc. Neji watched the streaming buildings and he wondered why Shikamaru drove so fast. Obviously, he would have suspected that the lazy ass drove slowly.

"Troublesome…" Hinata could not help but giggle at his languid antics.

"You know, Shikamaru, you didn't have to," Hinata sighed, a blush forming.

Shikamaru snorted and pulled his suit jacket tighter around him. It was lined with fleece, discreetly, and the outside was all luxurious cashmere. "Itachi's a bigger pain in the ass than this. Besides, I've got something to accomplish too."

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He did not know how Ino put up with this. He thanked his lucky stars that he had not been introduced to the lazy ass before. Neji was Ino's partner for five years. It had been a unique pairing, but it worked splendidly. Neji made Ino calmer and she gave him an edge.

"It's almost brunch time guys," Shikamaru commented, watching the many restaurants fly by.

Hinata sat still and played with her fingers. Her back was rigid and the back of the head rest looked very interesting.

"How do you suppose we question Kakashi?" Hinata asked to break the long pregnant silence.

A smirk rippled its way across Neji's face, "I know a way."

Shikamaru lazily responded, "You know more ways to torture someone than there are grains of rice in a 10 kilo sack."

"How do you know?" Neji's calm façade was back in place, with no traces of his previous smirk. Neither Neji nor Shikamaru got on very well, something about being too alike and so different.

A snort came from the front as Shikamaru pulled into a drift, "you work with Ino." Hinata held onto her seat belt and tried not to let her head smash into the window. Unfortunately, Neji's went head first into the glass and he gave a soft moan.

"Damn it, Nara," Neji sneered, green medical chakra glowing on his hand as he waved it over himself.

Hinata stared, amused, "you know medical jutsu?"

"He works with Ino," Shikamaru said, again.

Neji's pale eye twitched in annoyance. What was with all the 'Ino' remarks? Logically, it made perfect sense as Ino had taught him medical jutsu during a long stint in Mizu no Kuni and he and Ino had perfected their torture techniques together. His thought process was jarred when Shikamaru suddenly slammed on the breaks and gravity kicked in.

"We're here. I will see you guys later," Shikamaru put on his chauffeur's cap and started to snore.

Hinata giggled and stepped out of the car. Her black suit was stunning and she walked over to the elevator. Kakashi's room was on the 43rd floor, she already knew from Ino's previous adventures. Neji stood behind her and was quietly wondering how Hinata had been able to get an appointment at Sannin.

"Hinata-sama, do you think we'll have to trap him?"

Her pale eyes dimmed, "of course not."

Neji's own fierce eyes brightened at the challenge. He really wanted to try out a new technique. His fingers formed one-handed seals and he released his chakra inside the elevator, so as not to alert any of the guards.

Hinata spoke to the receptionist. Neji knew Kakashi was a lawyer, but what the meeting was about did not matter. He was sure that everything would fall into place. Closing his mind, he focused on his genjutsu.

The receptionist, a short girl, Moegi, led them to his office and seated them. Kakashi walked out of a private room, his silver hair mussed and his eye patch on. Neji kept his genjutsu almost nonexistent, except for small points in his ears.

"Kakashi, the Hyuuga would like to congratulate you on your position, perhaps some sake?" Hinata purred softly.

Neji picked up on the subtle differences in his cousin's character and frowned. What was she doing? This was not a seduction mission. Hinata seemed to have some sort of insight into Kakashi that was not in his dossier.

For the next half hour Hinata had Kakashi drink almost the entire bottle of sake and they had opened a second and a third. Her subtle good manners and alluring passiveness had him at hello. Neji kept his part minimal, putting input in here and there, to allow him to infer certain things. Neji examined the contents of the sake bottle with his byakugan. The bottle was almost empty.

Their conversations had turned to big corporations and they were having an easy conversation. Now, though, as Kakashi was shit-faced, his lips were loose and he said all sorts of things Neji would not have suspected of him.

"Kakashi, what about Uchiwa?" Neji decided to be direct with his approach. It usually worked best with drunkards.

Using his enhanced vision, Neji looked for patterns in his breathing and eye movement and so on. He made small notes of things that Kakashi did in order to put them in the dossier. Neji asked more questions about Uchiwa Inc. from an outsider's point of view. Hinata was already aware, as she was PR, but what Kakashi said could be valued.

"Why does Sannin want to bring down Uchiwa?" Neji asked innocently. Hinata was surprised. Her cousin was evading questions and creating circles for Kakashi to navigate in his inebriated state.

Kakashi grinned freely, "because! Tsu-u-nade and Ji-i-raiya think that Ame-e-gakure Facilities was a missstake! They are trying to get rid of ALL of the subdivisions of A-a-katsuki-i! Hic!"

Neji's eyes sharpened, but he kept his body message relaxed and waited for Kakashi's brain to give him another opening.

"Why would you target Uchiwa? They work for the government?" It was innocent and Hinata thought she saw a halo around her cousin's head. It was amazing watching him segue from one topic to another. It was not, per se, the way he did it that shocked her, but it was his fluidity and emotionless manner.

The drunken slob giggled and sloshed his cup, "They're rogues! ROGUES! And they torture people, poor, poor people… I bet, hic!, the government is not even aware of that."

Neji did not outwardly show it, but his sudden spasm of chakra confused Hinata. Hinata hissed as Kakashi spilled his sake all over the front of his desk. Neji scowled and stood immediately.

"Kakashi-san, this is no way to behave in front of the Hyuuga heiress. It is time we go," Neji took Hinata's arm and led her away in fake indignity.

Once they were in the elevator, Neji's genjutsu unravel. It was plain to see, his inner ear held a recording device and a listening chip. Whatever was going on was being recorded and transmitted to a safe place. Hinata was surprised, as she was doing specs and she wondered how he had obtained it without her knowing.

"You want to know how? I will tell you in the car," Neji said, breezily. He could have said, "Its sunny outside," for all she could have known.

Stepping out of the elevators, both Hyuuga strode across the black marble floors and out to the car. Shikamaru was waiting and still snoring. Hinata was about to nudge him from her seat in the back when Neji shook his head. She stared questioningly, since when had her cousin become so mischievous? Had years with Ino changed him that much? What happened to her shy, reserved, formal, tradition up-holding cousin?

BEEP! Neji had tilted Shikamaru's head so it slammed into the horn in the middle of the wheel.

Shikamaru scowled, "so troublesome…"

Neji turned to Hinata, "he got his one chance. The next time I see him it won't be as…clean." His bright eyes turned to look out the window for the remainder of the trip. Hinata wondered about him. Her father had never said anything negative about his nephew, but he made some comments that made more sense to her.

In the theatre of her mind, she could hear them, "Neji is different, now. He is more hardened, but has less barriers."

Hinata settled herself in for Shikamaru's driving. Perhaps Ino did have a lot to do with everything.

I can't remember  
but its alright, I'm alright

Itachi sat in his office, the sound proof system on and La Scala on each of his six flat screen TVs. Half way through the first act of Il barbiere di Siviglia when a ring on the intercom came on. Sighing, he turned it off and pushed the button, "come in."

Neji and Hinata shuffled in with a bored Shikamaru. The Nara plopped into a seat and Neji stood behind Hinata who sat next to Shikamaru. Itachi saw that Hinata was looking more stressed out than usual. The creases of her eyes looked like she had been using them.

Shikamaru grunted, "Itachi-san, I saw Sabaku no Kankuro enter through a side door. He had official Sound stamps all over it."

Itachi nodded, "dismissed."

Straightening up, Shikamaru bowed and turned to leave. As lazy as he was, Shikamaru knew that he had to use standard mission protocol because it was more troublesome not to.

Neji took the seat and he put the recording device into a small box Itachi had on his desk.

"Apparently, Sannin is trying to clean up their act. Tsunade and Jiraiya believe that they can eradicate all companies that have either spawned or have roots from Amegakure Facilities. By gathering information and spying on us in our villa, they believe that there might be information that is vital to them bringing us down," Neji said, smoothing over the details.

Hinata bit her lip as Neji finished the rest of the report. He was over shadowing her again. She should be stronger and speak up but –

"-Hinata-sama may have information concerning our being watched," her cousin had passed off something to her!

Finding her voice Hinata agreed, "yes, I have a transmission being sent to their feeds. As no one is watching right now I have been streaming unused feeds from the Metropolitan Opera as well as Palais Garnier."

"Good, you guys did well. It's only noon, take the rest of the day off," he dismissed them and then put his next plan into action.

Ino soon planted herself in one of the two chairs before him. She was rigid, as he expected, but her blue eyes were blank and she was the perfect image of a doll.

"Ino, I believe you have received the outline from Hinata?" his voice was neutral and soothing.

She either did not pick up the tone or was deaf, "yes, Itachi-sama." Her back seemed to go stiffer and Itachi winced.

Ino counted the tiles on the floor behind him in her head. Shikamaru had given her the 'count-to-ten-then-open-mouth' speech earlier. She told him to remove head from sphincter and then speak.

Studying her svelte face he asked, "Any questions?"

"No, Itachi-sama," she breathed softly. Somewhere a thought rattled around her brain, shut up four eyes. Very immature, Ino chastised herself and she twitched when Itachi scowled. Something darted, kind of like a rabbit, across her face. It was fear.

He studied her face and it was perfectly neutral. He could have sworn she looked frightened. "There's a second banquet tonight. I expect you to be on your best behaviour."

"Dismissed," he waved her away and could hear her sigh of relief as she left the room. His next course of action would be to arrange a meeting with Morino Ibiki and then he would apologize – maybe.

**Gonna be okay  
Just spin that record, babe**

Punching in buttons Ino was busy fighting with the fax machine. A scowl emitted from her face as it flashed the little red light again. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, she hit it lightly and the light went back to being green. Pushing the papers through, Ino typed in the 10-digit number.

Ino frowned. Even years of training and reflex could not help the pangs of guilt she felt at using Sakura. They were rivals in everything when they were in university, but they were always friends. When Ino needed someone else's opinion other than Shikamaru's she usually went to Sakura.

Picking up one of the hotel phones Ino phoned the number scrawled on a little piece of paper. She spun the little dial and put on her fake Itachi-is-my-boyfriend-and-I-love-him voice.

A man picked up, "Kotetsu speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hello, this is Yamanaka Ino, I'd like to speak with Tsunade?"

"One moment please."

It must have literally one moment because the older woman was on the line, "Ino? What do I owe the pleasure of this surprise?"

A grin settled on Ino's face, "I just sent you my friends resume. What about an interview?"

"Ah, you sent me a good one. Have her come my way this afternoon before the second banquet," Tsunade chuckled.

Ino looked up at the ceiling and smirked, "sure. I'll send her over."

After university and getting her Master's in four years and Ino was waist deep in the espionage thing they lost touch. To her surprise, Sakura was working at Uchiwa Inc. Ino knew it was strange because Sakura had perused a medical career.

She pulled out her cell phone and punched in numbers, "Hello, Sakura? Are you pulling into the hotel now? Good, I'll meet you in the lobby."

Ino put on her expensive sunglasses and sky high heels. She readied herself and let her hair down, curling over her shoulder. It was silly for her to worry, but Sakura could read her better than she would like. Ino patted Deidara on the shoulder, to let him know she was leaving.

Deidara nodded, still reading the newspaper.

Ding!

Ino stepped out of the elevator dressed in an expensive designer ensemble. Her delicate silk corset tank top with a high waisted black pencil skirt made her more approachable. A long thin knit cardigan covered her bare shoulders for the slightly nippy weather.

A flash of pink caught her eye before Sakura greeted her joyfully, "Ino!"

"It's good to see you Sakura," Ino gave her a hug and smiled back, pushing back all emotions. She led Sakura to the restaurant and smiled, "how about some lunch?"

Sakura chirped, "alright!" and they went back to talking about some inane gossip.

"You know, forehead, I met Tsunade this weekend," Ino said, sipping on a glass of water and flipping through the menu.

Sakura stared, "damn, Ino!"

"I know you idol worship the woman, so I got you an interview," she was met with squeals of delight and Ino grinned. If only her life was so carefree.

Beckoning the waiter Ino placed her order, "the champagne for us and I would like lobster ravioli."

"I would like the mushroom pasta," Sakura nodded and both handed over their menus. Ino no longer felt bad when Sakura started to tease her.

"Aw, Ino, you're still going to be Itachi-sama's little secretary," the pink haired girl giggled and Ino rolled her eyes. _If only she knew_.

A vicious streak in Ino tried to come to surface, but she tamped it down, "its alright, I still have Hinata-chan."

Sakura took another sip of water and announced, "I should go to the washroom before the food comes."

Blue eyes curved upwards and fingers tightened around a little vial in her pocket. "Of course, it's on the left."

As soon as the pink-haired girl was gone the waiter came back and poured their champagne. Relieved at his good timing Ino was sure to leave an extra large tip for him. Her nails broke the safety seal and she dumped the entire contents of the vial in.

Taking a sip of her champagne, Ino silently pondered if this was spy versus spy. No one _really _knew whether or not Sakura was no longer seeing Sasuke, but one usually does not disobey a direct order from Itachi. Sitting up slightly, she took a bigger sip and sighed at its sweet flavour.

Her cell buzzed in her purse and she checked the caller ID. It was Ibiki. Frowning, she pressed end call and send him a text message.

_Ibiki-sensei! Sup?_

Closing her phone, Ino saw Sakura come back. Ino raised her glass and smiled, "cheers, to you getting a job at TCH!"

The pink haired woman rolled her eyes and said cheers as well, "bottoms up!"

Ino took a long gulp and then poured herself some more. Sakura was their Trojan horse. Unknowingly, she was about to unleash vital information from her new job straight into the hands of Uchiwa Inc. Keeping quiet about the details of her own job, Ino continued to talk animatedly to Sakura about gossip and Sasuke.

"I see you finally got him," Ino grinned impishly. Her 'ravioli' was actually two pieces of pasta with a lobster tail stood up between then with the sauce poured around it.

Sakura rolled her eyes, spinning her pasta between her fork and spoon, "you _st_ill got to him first, Ino-buta."

"Yeah, right, because he took me out on a _pi_ty date!" she growled back, a smirk on her face.

Sakura sighed, "I guess, I don't see the problem Itachi-sama has, but I do."

Immediately Ino thought back to him shaking her and scowled, "whatever, now you can date Sasuke again!"

"Yeah right, Ino, I dumped him because I wanted to work for his hated brother. What am I going to say now? 'Oh yeah, I quit working for your brother because I saw the light. Please, please, take me back?' As if that would go over well," Sakura poked her fork in the air.

Ino nodded, chewing her lobster thoughtfully. At the end of the lunch Ino left the waiter a big tip and sent Sakura on her way to see Tsunade. The rest of the bottle of champagne, Ino took with her up to the hotel where Deidara was watching the screens.

"Brilliant, yeah? Now, give me the rest of that and some sour old man wanted you to call him back. Speaking of which, Itachi-sama's shut himself in his room and the Hyuugas along with Genma, Yuugao-chan, and Tsuzumi are out picking up lunch," he summed up in one breath.

Ino uncorked it for him and he sipped straight from the bottle and sighed contently. "Oh yeah, baby. It's slightly chilled and tastes like grapes."

"You're heinous, sometimes," Ino left and sauntered to her room.

Once again pulling out her cell phone she pressed speed dial 8 and her favourite sensei answered with a growl, "Yamanaka!"

"Gomen nasai, Ibiki-sensei, I got caught up with Sakura-chan," Ino shrugged, flopping over and powering up her laptop.

"Yeah, well, your superior is coming over. Wants to have a look at your dossier," Ino bolted upright and heard her back crack.

Wincing, Ino shrieked, "what? Ibiki-sensei! I thought that stuff was already cleared!"

"Apparently Shikamaru did all the paperwork, what do you want me to say, kid?" Ibiki was on her side, thank god.

Ino smirked, "answer all his questions... Ugh, knowing Shika it'll be done sloppy."

Ibiki caught her tone, "will do, Yamanaka."

Uchiha Itachi was going to be sorry if he messed with either of those two.

**I woke up kind of early today  
something told me that it wouldn't be the same**

Itachi made a video call to Ibiki at exactly 16:00 hours. The older man stared silently and solemnly. His head band was off and Itachi could see the screws and many scars lining a once pleasant face.

"Morino, I wish to discuss certain things pertaining to Yamanaka Ino's dossier," Itachi said, making the first move.

Ibiki nodded, "have you cleared it with Yamanaka Ino, herself?"

"No."

"Good, I have," Ibiki countered, moving his pieces into place. Anyone who knew anything about Ino knew that she liked her privacy and was often discreet. Shikamaru thought it was ironic because Ino was a huge gossip.

"It says she was raised in Yuki no Kuni, but born in Konohagakure. Is that during the time when Sarutobi Asuma left Konohagakure for 'green pastures'?" Itachi asked, not thinking about Ino's feelings. He felt like he needed to be in control.

Ibiki inclined his head slightly, "yes, Ino spent most of her time living in Kazahana Castle with Asuma."

Itachi could feel that the older man was laughing at him some how, but ignored it. "Why was he allowed to take her to Yuki no Kuni?"

"Because her father was declared KIA and Sarutobi had just assumed his position as the Third during the war."

"What are her relations with Empress Kazahana Koyuki?"

"I do not know. Ask the Empress yourself," Ibiki knew what they were. Trying not to show his satisfaction at these points, he waited for the next question.

"Her relations with Hyuuga Neji?" the question was clipped.

Ibiki snorted at this, "You work with them. Besides, it's only Class A because he's a Hyuuga and it involves mission details."

"It says she went to Hoshi University and she obtained a Master's in four years. It does not say who her professors were or what she studied," Itachi went on. He had never had a dossier come in so full of holes. Someone in Human Resources was getting fired tonight.

"Her professors, I do not recall. Ino did study economics, psychiatry, history, and linguistics," Ibiki would not give him the name of the professors because they were all long dead and there was no point.

Itachi scanned down the page and asked, "What's with her choice in men?"

Ibiki sighed and knew that this was something that was _not_ to be talked about. However, it would be good for someone else to know other than himself and Neji. "Only if you swear upon your life that you never _ever_ bring this up with her, unless she brings it up first and if you don't tell her I told you."

"Of course," Itachi nodded.

Ibiki grinned, "Sabaku no Kankuro is _Suna_ royalty and they hit it off in high school while her 'Daddy' shipped her off to an expensive boarding school for rich kids. They had a thing until she was called back to Konohagakure no Sato to do some stuff for the Third. The next time she met him was on the battlefield. She no longer looks at him the same way."

"Good, as Suna is now a rival faction."

"Yeah, I guess," Ibiki scowled openly. That kid was a little shit bag.

"It says that she is a Class A spy, do you know her Bingo Book stats?" Itachi asked, scanning for any information about the Bingo Book pages.

The older man grinned, "She's in six different Bingo Books, each with the same picture and only her last name is known. In the Iwa Bingo Book she's worth a million ryou for helping another Iwa nukenin. In the Konoha book she's worth half a million ryou because she's a known spy. In Kumo she's worth three million because she assassinated the daimyou. In Suna she's worth a million because Kankuro bumped up her status. Kagerouge does not openly court her death, but she's in their Bingo book as well. You know how Kusa feels about their women being shinobi. She's worth half a million for being a woman."

It sounded like Ibiki was proud of her. Itachi wondered if Shikamaru had put together this dossier, because that would make sense with all the holes and gaps. "Ah, and the last bit at the end, explain that."

"It is what it is," Ibiki snorted.

Itachi did not think this was an acceptable answer and kept going, "Sai? What the hell was she doing with anyone from ROOT?"

"He seemed harmless at the time. Ino was doing volunteer undercover stuff at the local institute with him. One day, they were just friends and the next week she's engaged. She was about to elope when I talked her out of it," Ibiki frowned, "she told him and he hit her. Needless to say, there's not a lot of him left after I was through. Rumour has it he's working with Tsunade in Cell 7."

"Sasuke's old cell," Itachi breathed, "Codename: Sai replaced him?"

Ibiki's mind was turning the cogs quickly and he slipped in his own question, "why did you want to know about Sai?"

"I'm her superior," Itachi was quick to say. He winced at the lie. Ibiki probably knew it was a lie. Fuck, he should have just asked Shikamaru these questions.

"Her mission, the second one she ever did, why?" Itachi glowered at the man.

"She was living under _Dotou_'s rules then and she had to. Ino did what she did to survive," Ibiki snarled, "Ino was involved with the overthrowing of him. Asuma says she had nightmares until she was 15 over killing anyone from Hi no Kuni. It got worse when she met Sasuke."

Itachi nodded and gave a curt, "good bye."

Ibiki smirked, "as long as you don't hurt her I won't have to kill you."

"Shut up," he growled back and ended the call.

**Those guys wanna come treat you right  
because you're sweeter than apple pie**

Ino growled in frustration. She had _nothing_ to wear to that night's banquet dinner! She even found out where she was sitting! With the Mist Seven! How hot were they, except for Kisame, he was kind of blue, and Zabuza, his face was always covered.

"Genma! GENMA!" she yelled, not caring because Itachi was out.

The lazy man leaned against her door frame, "what, woman?"

"I have nothing to wear!" she wailed, the contents of her closet were stacked on the bed.

"Ino, you'll be fine, you look stunning in all of those," Genma reassured her.

The blond beauty leveled him with a glare, "don't you sweet talk me Shiranui Genma! We're going to buy me a new outfit on Itachi-sama's credit card – _NOW!_"

Genma didn't give it a second thought as she was back in authority, "yes, ma'am." He picked up his blazer and car keys along the way and scuttled down to get the car ready."

There was a long pause and Ino smirked at her reflection. Maybe, she should apologize later… Ino sighed and promised that she would apologize _after_ she found the perfect dress. She could just envision her perfect dress. It form fitting in all the right places and oh s_o_ sexy.

"He can't make me go to a party if I'm unhappy," she grumbled under her breath, "I'll behave foolishly or be silly or something." Deep down, Yamanaka Ino was a professional and nothing would change that, no matter how much she griped.

Grabbing her big YSL Muse bag she put on sunglasses and raced to catch up with Genma in her platform stilettos. Surely, Itachi could not know what she liked to wear, so Ino was taking matters into her own hands.

**A round of applause  
Standing ovation, oh**

Genma was tired. He was tired and annoyed and his feet hurt. He had been on missions through stinking, swamps, in blood covered houses, traveled for days on end, and Yamanaka Ino was tiring him out – shopping.

"Ino, we've been to SIX different boutiques, can't you just pick one?" he pleaded from behind her.

Even with her sunglasses on, he could feel the heat of her glare, "No."

And so off they were, into the last big department store. Genma sat down in a chair and watched as the salesmen flit around Ino as if she was the sun. She picked up dresses and they offered their opinion. Ultimately, Genma knew he had the final say before she made up her mind. He watched as one of the salesmen put the clothing on the hangers in the fitting room and Ino strode in.

"My, my, aren't you cute?" cooed the salesmen, "Is she your woman?"

Genma shifted uncomfortably under the attentions of the man, "uh, no. Boss' girlfriend."

His long plait fell into Genma's face as the salesmen bent over, "well, my name's Jakotsu."

Nodding slightly, Genma thought of women. _Women, women, women_! Feeling slightly ill at the thought of a man finding him attractive, Genma responded, "Genma."

Suddenly, the curtain swung open and Ino stepped out. She wore a leopard print dress with a pair of black pumps. She turned for him and Genma thought she was hot.

"Ino, darling, you look go_r_geous! Genma-kun, what do you think?" Jakotsu purred.

Genma grunted, "Not to the banquet. Too racy, it's Dolce & Gabbana."

Ino pouted, "but sex is good!" and stepped back into the change room and slipped it off. She piled all the animal print dresses to one side and tried on another dress.

She stepped out of the curtain and posed, "Jak, what do you think?"

"I'm biased, you're just too gorgeous, I'm jealous," Ino winced at the jealous bit and looked at Genma who was looking bored.

"It's _tartan_ and besides, it's not even in the right colours of the Uchiha house," he waved his hand and slumped over again.

Ino frowned and went back into the change room, "Jak? Do you still have the Emilio Pucci pumps? I think I'm going to purchase them."

Jak squealed, "Of course, my dear! Let me go put them at the register for you."

As soon as he was gone Ino emerged in a more conservative Pucci number that had Genma shrug. Her icy blue eyes narrowed at his apathy.

"Uh, you're not fifty."

Ino looked in the mirror again and agreed, totally frustrated with his lack of enthusiasm. Nonetheless, she was _not_ going to let it weigh her down.

Just as she fingered a dress Genma called, "don't even touch that feathered thing."

Swearing inside her head, Ino wondered if this was her payback for being so mean to him. She looked at the _other_ hangers that hung off the rack and the little hamsters in her brain started to run. Unzipping the dress slowly, she heard Jakotsu flounce back into the area.

"Hey, Jak, do you still have the Louboutins I tried on last week in a size up? My friend got a job and I wanted to celebrate" she called, pulling on the little scraps of material the French called _lingerie_. It was La Perla and she smirked deviously, hooking the bra on.

"Ooh! Of course! I will be right back!" Jakotsu was grinning and she could tell without seeing him.

Breathing deeply, she wondered if this would ruin their tight friendship. After all, even Neji the Prude had been awkward with her at first. Pushing all thoughts from her mind, Ino focused. Genma was a pervert and a former sex fiend, he was going to _love_ this. As soon as it went deathly still Ino stepped out of the change room, one bare leg first, then followed by a push of the heavy curtain. She giggled, he was sleeping! Well, she thought to herself, I'll have to fix that.

Ino rearranged her scantily clad self to sit in his lap and purred in his ear, "Genma-s_a_ma?"

His eyes opened slowly and Genma stared at her. He looked at what she was wearing and a "yes" popped out of his mouth before he could control it.

"Yes, I should wear this to the banquet?" Ino said, standing up, stretching and posing in the floor length mirror. Her ass swayed slightly as she swiveled her hips, checking herself out in the mirror. She pretended to be self-conscious and insecure.

Genma was slack-jawed for a moment or two before he regained his vocal cords. "Stop pretending to be self-conscious, you know you're hot."

Squealing, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and got dressed in a silver Herve Leger dress. It was sparkly and pretty.

"That one, that one!" Jakotsu cried coming back with the shoe boxes wrapped and handed back Itachi's credit card.

Genma nodded and said, "Can we go?"

Ino laughed at him, "sure." She went back in and took off the dress and changed back into her day dress. It was a knockout and it felt _s_o good. Now...what was she going to sing at the banquet? Itachi said she was going to be one of the exclusive lounge acts.

As they left Genma turned to Ino, "where did you meet Jakotsu?"

Ino chuckled, "he's my costume supplier. Or he was, I met him on a mission in Konohagakure."

**Everything you did, everything you said  
Now I'm left standing here looking like, damn**

* * *

**A/N: **Comments or (constructive) criticism? I'm sorry, I had to borrow Jakotsu, he's just so cute.


	5. Catch Me at the Border

**A/N: Don't own Naruto, lyrics, etc. **

* * *

**Can't Be Good**

**Chapter 5: I fly like paper**

_Step two: Divide Sound and Hebi, this will consequently alienate Suna_.

**I fly like paper****  
Get high like planes****  
If you catch me at the border  
I got Visa's in my name**

Itachi sat in on the couch watching the EuroCup with Deidara, who was leaning forward excitedly and practically falling off the couch.

"YES! YES!" Deidara punched the air and shrieked.

"Deidara. So, can I count on you?" Itachi glared at Deidara. The sandy blond was hardly embarrassed.

The TV turned off and Deidara pouted, turning to stare at Ino, "hey! What did you do that for? Oh…"

Itachi turned as well, to see Ino standing in a pair of tall black pumps with simple diamond studs and her hair in a conservative bun. Her makeup was simple and natural. This was very un-Ino-esque.

"It's time to go," she said nonchalantly.

Deidara whistled after her, "save me a dance, yeah? How many weapons you got hidden in that dress?

"You would be surprised," Ino flirted.

Itachi offered his arm and Ino took it, "sure." He really wanted to see what was beneath the black trench coat. She seemed to be happy and not as scared of him. Ino was excited, she had something planned. They got into the car and Itachi watched the scenery.

Genma chuckled to himself, quietly, at Ino's smug look and the way Itachi was looking for hints of what she wore. First hand, he knew that Ino was wearing something that would attract a lot of attention to her and set tongues a-wagging. He, too, let a smug smile play on his lips as he remembered her tease from that afternoon.

The tall buildings passed by and Itachi got out first, before lending Ino a hand. She took it and got out with the grace of her status. She made sure to follow him slightly and never appeared to be ahead of him. Ino looked subservient without looking like a wimp.

"Coats?" asked the coat-rack boy who stood in the entrance.

In one fluid movement Ino had the trench off and stood in a sparkling silver number that was a stunner. Itachi openly stared at it in utter shock – like _damn_. Ino looked like a runway model, sophisticated, sexy, and beautiful.

Taking his arm, Ino and Itachi walked into the grand ballroom. They were stunning and contrasted so well. It was like the devil and his angel. People stopped to look at them, like they were the only people there. Ino was getting appreciative looks from guys and Itachi had always been the more attractive Uchiha brother.

"Itachi!" growled out a deep voice. Ino smiled at him politely and he looked at her, "is this the girl I've been hearing about?"

Itachi muttered a short, "yes, Kisame, this is Yamanaka Ino."

Kisame extended a blue hand which Ino took without even flinching, "Hoshigaki Kisame, Mist Seven. I worked with you before, haven't I?"

Ino nodded, "yes. I was protecting the Daimyou with Raiga. We trained together." Ino took note that his skin felt more like small, thin scales rather than regular skin.

He turned back to Itachi and they were talking about more Akatsuki business. Ino knew he was apart of the former Akatsuki Inc., but he had not made an appearance at the dinner hosted by Sannin. Turning her attention away from the conversation, she found that each of the groups had been arranged to sit with each other. Akatsuki had their own area, Sannin had their own area, and Orochimaru had his own area.

"Itachi," greeted a soft voice, "Kisame."

Both men turned and gave short nods, "hello, Konan-sama."

The woman wore a flower in her hair and a floor length black gown that was backless, "ah, we never had a chance to properly introduce ourselves, did we?" She smiled kindly at Ino.

"Konan of Amgeakure," she bowed shallowly. Ino was aware that Kisame slunk off.

"Yamanaka Ino," Ino bowed deeper and Itachi put his arm around her waist loosely. He pulled her in close and looked on aloofly as the women chatted quietly about dresses and girl talk.

A deep voice cut Konan off, "Konan, I hope you are not boring Itachi." Konan blushed and Itachi shrugged.

"Pein," he extended his hand and Ino shook it firmly.

His eyes searched Itachi's and he smirked, "Yamanaka Ino, it's a pleasure to meet you again. I admit, you were quicker than I and bested me last time."

Ino blushed and Itachi tightened his grip on her waist, "I had been working on it for a week before hand, it was merely coincidence in Kumo."

"Ah, so you say," Pein's eyes flashed and Ino continued to smile politely.

Itachi led Ino to their table and she sat next to Hozuki Mangetsu. The food was delicious and Ino ate small portions. For dancing, Tsunade and Jiraiya led them off. Ino was sure that they would not make the last dance because they were already slightly pink from alcohol.

As Pein and Konan joined, twirling about, Ino watched as Orochimaru's table remained sitting. The red-haired girl repeatedly nudged Sasuke and she tried not to laugh. Itachi stood and took her out to the floor.

Ino knew every style of dance that they would ever do at these types of events and she was a classically trained singer. Asuma had enrolled her in these when she was young in hopes of her becoming a great shinobi.

Itachi looked at her blue eyes and spoke in a soft baritone, "we need to talk."

Had this been a real relationship Ino would have felt alarm bells go off, but she knew it was probably about her dossier.

"Do we have to out here?" she muttered.

"Yes, so no one will hear what we are about to discuss about your dossier," Itachi said, his voice controlled and neutral. Ino however, was feeling a sinking sensation, "I need to know if I can trust you."

Ino found his slightly offensive and said nothing in response.

"You killed three Uchiha clan members," there was that calm voice again.

Her silence was her affirmation as she did nothing to deny it. Her blue eyes were sorrowful and Itachi found himself cursing those bewitching blue eyes.

"Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Mikoto, and Uchiha Tekka were all family members. Shisui was my best friend in childhood, Mikoto was my mother, and Tekka was an uncle," he watched her raise her head confidently. Ino was _not_ going to ruin her self-confidence for doing what she thought was right. She was not going to be in the wrong, even if she was wrong.

"I did not know their names; all I know is that in order for me to keep Dotou off my back I needed to take these missions," Ino muttered, "How was I supposed to know that I would make Sasuke more emotionally retarded?"

Itachi frowned; Ibiki had said the exact same thing. The room was a buzz around them, but as far as he was concerned his world was dead silent.

Two sharp blue eyes looked at him and he could feel Ino's water affinity trying to calm her, "I was younger, maybe 15 and still 'fresh' as they call it. It was a Class B infiltration/assassination."

"Shisui was not a B class target," Itachi hissed, defending his friend.

Ino snorted, "I know that, but I had just learned my advanced mind-reading jutsus on my own and I thought I was invincible and I did very little research. I thought he was not going to be as fast as he was, but I managed to break his mind." It occurred to Ino that it might not be good to describe how she killed his relatives. Ah, fuck it.

"How did you kill _her_?" he hissed. Itachi recalled all the events. He felt Ino tremble slightly beneath his arm and he softened slightly.

"The Shintenshin," Ino snarled.

Itachi was still angry with her. They were _his_ to kill, not hers, "you controlled the body of that butcher and caused fatal wounds with senbon?"

"Hai, Itachi-sama," Ino responded. A spark of pride glinted in her eyes, "you're angry because you wanted to kill them. Kill them with the bomb Deidara planted after you joined Akatsuki. Your reasons are more selfish than mine."

The song ended abruptly and Ino hurried off the dance floor. Kisame frowned from where he was sitting and gestured to Mangetsu.

"Hozuki, go bring Ino-chan back," he growled, "Itachi's not being very good company, but that makes her an easy target."

Deidara watched from his table and was annoying everyone by making noises with his glass. Zetsu was calmly ignoring him, but Hidan was looking positively murderous. He perked up when he saw Ino stride out of the ballroom and Mangetsu follow shortly after.

He shot Itachi a glare from where he sat, but stayed seated. Hozuki Mangetsu was an honorable (sort) of man and Ino could take care of herself.

Ino cursed as she left the double doors, forgetting about being lady-like for a moment. She heard the footsteps behind her and hoped Itachi had not followed her. Forgetting about her fear she whirled around on her very _expensive_ heels and all the steam left her.

"Ah, Hozuki-san, my apologies for not noticing you sooner," Ino mumbled, feeling foolish.

Mangetsu nodded, "let's sit for a while. Or maybe you'd like to dance?"

Ino blushed, "I would rather not go back in there, Hozuki-san. Forgive me."

"Nonsense," thin lips lifted into a bright smile, "we'll dance out here then." He stood and offered his hand, which Ino took. Pulling her into a waltz, he moved fluidly like water and Ino could feel a natural attraction.

Mangetsu was surprised, she was a water affinity and his ability was attracting him to her like a fly to honey. His heart was beating faster and he could feel her ability reaching out to him. His entire world was suddenly focused on the blond woman in his hands.

Ino felt like she could not breathe. His ability or _something_ was calling to her water ability. It was his irrepressible attraction that she could feel from the very core of her chakra. She was vaguely aware that no one was coming in, but this feeling thrilled her. Usually, she was attracted to _opposite_ affinities, but she supposed, because he was water…

"Ino," the syllables of her name caused both to look up and break away from each other.

Cornflower blue eyes met deep red ones, "hai, Itachi?"

"Come," he gestured and she felt disappointed as she walked away, "thank you Mangetsu for taking care of her."

She trailed in after him like a wounded puppy and couldn't control her pout. Mangetsu was practically _water_ and she was a water affinity! Ino could feel the hum in her core chakra that was making her relaxed and content. As soon as she was out of touching range, her chakra felt cool and disappointed.

"You are not to be seen with other men," Itachi told her haughtily.

Ino felt anger stirring, "hai, Itachi. Can't I dance with others? I need to 'Divide and Conquer' after all."

Itachi nodded, "just stay out of the puppeteer's way." Alarm bells went off in his head and he wondered if she took it the way he thought she might.

"Pfft, after the incident a few days ago," Ino muttered, "it'll be easy."

He sighed in relief, only to be angered as Deidara swept her over to the dance floor. Itachi wanted to apologize, but he was not getting to because other men kept _stealing_ his date. By the time Ino had wanted to return to her seat she had been thoroughly tired out.

Hozuki Mangetsu _and_ Suigetsu (those two were causing her chakra to purr), Deidara, Sasori, Momochi Zabuza, Kurosuki Raiga, Hidan, and Sarutobi Asuma were most of the ones she had danced with. He was sure that Asuma had given her a lecture from the amount of eye-rolling that was going on.

Suddenly, Itachi snarled and Kisame flinched slightly. He followed the other man's gaze to see Sasuke dancing with Ino.

"For old times sake, Ino?" Sasuke offered his hand as she was heading back to the table.

Shifting nervously, Ino smiled, "of course, Sasuke-kun."

He twirled her around the floor with a grace that she had not known she was capable of. Her calmness was a deception as Ino could feel his smugness. Holding her sneer, Ino held her head up and kept up with his intricate pattern. Sasuke was trying to look like he was leading her, but really, Ino was his equal. Her ability to keep up was astounding as they moved to the beat, but in a different manner than everyone else.

Sasuke sneered at her; this woman was loyal to those she knew longest. He heard that she had helped secure a position for his ex-girlfriend with Tsunade at TCH and he wondered why she did not stay loyal to him. Was Itachi that much more than he was? Sasuke had worked hard to avenge his family, but all his brother did was leave him in the dust. Every time he thought he caught up to Itachi, he was mistaken.

"You seem angry," Ino said casually. Her blue eyes took in his tense form and increasingly tight grip. It was causing her some discomfort.

He looked at the thin woman, "why? They say you are loyal to those you have met, why are you not loyal to me?"

Ino could not think of anything to say, so she stayed silent. She could not exactly tell him that she was never loyal to him in the first place and that she had killed his mother to save her own skin. Sasuke was not as understanding or as jaded as Itachi, there was no way she could bring him around to understanding her.

"You have nothing to say to me?" he growled into her ear.

Still silent, Ino felt him pull the ribbon from her hair, causing it to come down in a silken curtain of blonde.

'**Cause I'd rather say no to you  
This conversations been  
Dead on a rivalry**

Lamb growled from his post on the balcony above. He was being security along with Tsuzumi and Bright Eyes and Cobra. Unfortunately, his partner tonight was Bright Eyes. Lamb would have loved to annoy Cobra much more.

"Lamb, what is your position on Hellcat and Duck's Ass?" Cobra's voice came over his ear piece.

"Hellcat is in no danger," Lamb drawled over the microphone as Hellcat's hair came down from its confines. Bright Eyes was chuckling from another side.

"Bright Eyes, stop laughing," Tsuzumi huffed, scanning the area for any dangers. His deep baritone was watching the ball with glee. He was so lucky he did not have to attend that. Tsuzumi _ha_ted to wear suits.

Lamb rolled his eyes, "don't mind Bright Eyes, take a look at sector B6."

"Shut up, Lamb, that's _troublesome_," Tsuzumi replied in good nature. He was new to working with the younger, higher-ups who were normally paper-pushers, but they were a good amount of fun in the field.

Bright Eyes was surveying Hellcat like a hawk, "Duck's Ass pretty good at the w-waltz."

Two snorts and a sigh bombarded her. Lamb mumbled something like, "dancing's too troublesome."

Tsuzumi rolled his eyes as he listened to them bicker, "Lamb, Cobra, _cool it_, will you? Cobra your target is Hellcat. Bright Eyes and Lamb keep watch over Sannin and I get to watch Sound."

"Hai, _Tsunami_," two deep baritones responded with glee evident. The sweet lilt of Bright Eyes offset the rich voices and Tsuzumi sighed.

"Shut up, you lot."

**Maps  
Wait  
They don't love you like I love you**

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Ino mumbled.

His black eyes stared at her, "I thought I told you in university."

A memory came back to Ino and she repeated it, "you liked girls with long hair."

Sasuke chuckled deeply and led her towards his table. She was just as enrapturing as before, but maybe even more. There was something about her – something so attractive and untouchable and enticing. He figured it was because he wanted to steal her from his brother.

"I _like_ girls with long hair," Sasuke said, trying to draw her towards his table.

Ino pulled away and smiled politely, "sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm – you're – Itachi…" Her eyes were full of something he thought was sorrow as she stepped back, "maybe in another life." The wistful quality to her voice made Sasuke realize that maybe she was _attainable_ after all.

"Come with me, back to the villa," he whispered and Ino let him take her. She had a mission to accomplish. Already, Ino could feel his hands and she tried not to shudder. Her black heels clicked across the floor in the lobby and she sent a message to Itachi on her cell phone.

_Pick me up at 1:00AM sharp. _

Stumbling to the car and back was painful. They were at the door, and Sasuke was already hungrily kissing her neck. Ino mewled a little, so he would not be put off by her apathetic mood.

"Sasuke, what if – what if," Ino whispered, "someone catches us?"

He led her up the stairs in the dark. "I have my own section," Sasuke replied gutturally as he ravaged her mouth. Her lips were swollen by the time they got to his room and Ino winced. She was tired and if she had to defend herself, she would not be able to.

"What about the in-incident?" Ino pulled away, panting.

He growled, "I'm fully healed, but that wouldn't stop me anyways."

Pulling away from him, Ino collapsed on the bed. Sasuke could see the fatigue setting in on her form and frowned, obviously between himself and Kankuro, they had done a number on the blonde. It was so like her to be weak.

Suddenly, she was at his lips and tearing at his shirt. Buttons popped off and scattered around the bed. Sasuke had underestimated her. He pulled the zipper off her dress and dragged her dress down her back. Ino kept going in her kissing and he started to feel light-headed.

"I-ino…" he whispered hoarsely. It occurred to him as his vision went black that this was a variation of the _Shintenshin_.

Sitting over his prone form, Ino pulled her hand from behind his head and was amazed. Those one-handed seals really _did_ work to one's advantage. She zipped her dress back up and turned on Sasuke's computer.

Pulling out her USB drive she pulled off a whole bunch of files and ruined their servers, doing her own reorganization of the files. Ino turned it off and rearranged his desk to look like it had before she had messed with it.

Ino pulled out a piece of stationary from 'the desk of Yamanaka Ino of _Uchiwa Inc._' and wrote him a note, assuring him that his lack of stamina was purely a side effect of the healing process. She left stealthily, and arrived at the front door. She turned to close it and straightened out her appearance.

"Ino," Itachi looked at her with his red eyes and she gave him a tired smile.

Itachi led her away and she found that he had already collected her jacket for her. His arm went around her waist protectively and Ino sighed. She was tired from all that dancing. At least the calories were burning up.

He studied her tired form and spoke blandly, "you sigh for my brother?" Itachi removed his arm from around her waist as they stopped in front of the door. He held out her jacket.

Turning to look him in the eyes, "no, I'm just tired," Ino smiled kindly at him and he draped her jacket over her shoulders.

"It is cold outside," Itachi changed topics, unsure if he was ready to understand her feelings for another male.

She hugged it around her and stood close as they waited for their car. Ino felt drawn in by his warmth as she softly leaned into his side. Itachi once again put his arm around her. Once the car drove up Itachi put her in the backseat of the limo and then he got in.

Ino was asleep, still recovering from her chakra depletion, and Itachi frowned. How much had she used? Or was this just fatigue from the exercise she received? She was slumped over on his shoulder, breathing deeply.

Itachi kissed her on the forehead, "good night, Ino."

**I know  
You know  
We know**

Orochimaru hissed. Files were missing and the last person to log into the remote access was Sasuke's team. As a control freak, this was absurd, shouldn't his subordinates know better? Especially when Orochimaru could pull the plug of their operation any time? Who the _he_ll did they think they were dealing with?!

A pissed off snake moved across the floor with surprising agility and picked up Karin, one hand around her neck, the other bracing himself over her. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Karin's eyes widened and she stammered, "I d-don't know, O-orchim-maru-sama!"

His yellow eyes narrowed significantly and Karin tried to shrink back into the stove top.

Pressing her closer to the edge Orochimaru flicked on the elements. His upper lip was curled inwards and he was starting to bear a resemblance to his favourite pet snake. Karin panicked as she smelt burning hair.

"O-orochimaru-sama! What are you doing!" she shrieked.

A hiss emitted from his mouth, "don't even _think_ about playing dumb. You and your little _Hebi_ group are out! I'm cutting you off." Orochimaru shrieked angrily and threw her against the wall.

"Take your shit and go!" he howled and sent a barrage of snakes at her.

Karin did not stay to fight, she knew better than anyone that Orochimaru was an angry fucker. Keeping her mouth shut, she picked up her bags and left. The boys would have a fun surprise when they got back.

She exited the villa and went to the lobby where Sasuke was already securing a new room. A dark look was on his face and she could see several prominent hickeys on his neck. A surge of anger washed over her, Sasuke was _hers_.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! What happened to you?" Karin fussed over him.

"Yamanaka Ino." Karin fumed, that little whore! Wasn't that girl dating his older brother? Why would Sasuke touch someone tainted with his older brother? She frowned, now she had a personal vendetta against this whore.

* * *

**A/N: This was hard to write. I had three different scenes planned for Ino getting her claws into Sasuke, what do you think about this one? Reviews, please!  
**


	6. Crawling

**Can't Be Good**

**Chapter 6: Crawling on Hands and Knees**

"_Step three: Conquer, Uzuki Yuugao will be infiltrating Sannin as an employee. Someone needs to Distract Sasuke and Suna."_

* * *

**Had 'em crawling on hands and knees  
And you find away to get them out that cheese**

Nara Shikamaru was well known for being lazy. It was just a fact of life and the only person who could get him to be remotely _un_-lazy was Yamanaka Ino. With the blonde out of commission for a while from a relapse in her health, Itachi had taken it upon himself to borrow the aforementioned blonde's whip. So here he was, standing outside the _Asian_ villa with a bouquet of flowers for a _Temari_.

Over the loud-speaker that was implanted in his left ear Shikamaru could hear his fellow operatives bantering away. Yuugao was chattering to Ino nervously. Yuugao was currently waiting for an interview with Sarutobi Asuma and Maito Gai.

Her purple hair was cut into an asymmetrical bob and dyed jet black. Her usual red lips were a nude pout and she wore different eye make-up. The change was drastic.

"Miss Yuuzuki? Your interview will begin now," they all heard over the radio.

"Good luck, Yuu-chan!" Ino said giggling. Yuugao signed off on the radio waves and Ino turned her attentions to Shikamaru.

"Shika! Hurry up and ring that door bell! Besides, we gave you an accelerator." she hissed.

Moaning Shikamaru mumbled, "troublesome." He rang the door bell and Ino signed off. She had other things to do, like get into some trouble before her chakra signature came back in full swing. She opened her kit and looked for the other accelerator, designed for women to attract men.

"What do you need that for?" Neji said, coming into her room and sitting down next to her. The little vial was clear and sealed tightly. Ino was attractive in her own right. He stretched out on her bed and yawned.

"Eh, tired, Neji?" Ino asked, studying his form.

He shook his head, "hnn."

"Ah, my bed is more comfortable," she grinned. Shikamaru spoke more, but sometimes when Neji was being a dick he went back to monosyllabic answers. The blond was bored and waiting was _not _her game. Being injured was not her game either and she was bored.

Neji's eyes narrowed, "you're not thinking of going back for seconds are you?"

Innocent blue eyes snapped up, "maybe."

"No," he growled, "it's too dangerous. Uchiha's not stupid and he might hurt you." Ino saw the logic and especially since she was tired out from chakra usage she could not defend herself.

"Then what do you suppose we do to 'distract' Uchiha?" she challenged.

Two pale eyes stared back at her, "let's let Genma handle it."

**Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**

Shikamaru groaned inwardly, as Temari passed by a flower shop and dropped more hints about buying _her_ flowers. Like he needed hints, he was a genius. From her body language and longing gaze he could tell from the beginning that she wanted more than just the bouquet he had bought.

"I'm not buying you flowers," he snapped.

A vein in her forehead throbbed and Shikamaru sighed exasperatedly. "YES YOU ARE!" Temari shrieked.

"Troublesome woman, people are looking," he sighed before pulling out his wallet and walking to the flower shop. He repeated his mantra over and over in his head, "for the good of the team. For the good of the team. Distraction. Distraction."

Oh fuck, it wasn't working.

**If I had a dime  
For every girl I thought was fine  
I'd be a millionaire**

Genma rarely paid house calls, but today was an exception. Banging on the door, some kid with red hair answered the door.

"Get me the Uchiha, _now_," he growled. The long senbon that was usually dangling from his lips was firmly grasped between two fingers.

"Sasuke-kun!" she darted off, taking a long look at Genma's hard as rock physique. All shinobi had that physique and it was rare to find one with a soft middle, except for the Akimichi clan. He put the senbon back in his mouth and waited against the door.

"Shiranui, what are you doing here?" the younger Uchiha spat.

Genma sneered, "it's about Ino, what the hell did you do to her?" His taller form was menacing, even though he knew the young Uchiha would most likely not care. Sharp eyes caught several other people watching the fight.

A smirk on his lips formed, "I didn't drug her and she came on her own."

"Itachi-sama doesn't care for excuses," Genma snapped. Okay, granted, Itachi did not know he was standing there snarling at his younger brother. Still, the distraction would not have meant Ino after last nights' fiasco.

Sasuke snarled, "Do you know what that whore did?"

Hearing him slander Ino's name was tempting him to shove the senbon down the Uchiha's throat. He smirked, "I don't care. Just stay _away _from her. Itachi's orders."

Genma stalked off and winced when he heard the door slam and someone go flying. Now, Sasuke would be distracted with thoughts of disobeying and rebelling against Itachi's orders. This would give Deidara and Zetsu a chance to move in.

The younger Uchiha stared after Genma as he strode down the hall. Everything he had said made him want the Yamanaka more. He could feel her in his arms and her soft skin in his lips. Sasuke smirked, Itachi could go to hell and so could Orochimaru, he was going to make them _both_ wish they had never crossed him – and he would do it with Ino by his side.

**This here is too good  
He don't want nothing else**

Yuugao fidgeted with the resume in her hands. Even though it was not a _real_ job and she was almost _o_ver qualified for it, she had to admit that applying for jobs still made her nervous. She blew her hair out of her eyes. It was so much easier to just slice a few people's heads' off and so what.

"Yuuzuki-san?" called the receptionist. She took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. The nervous feeling was gone and all she wanted to do now was ace this interview.

Her stride was confident, but relaxed. The interviewers probably had done background checks on her false persona outside of Uchiwa and knew all about her. Adjusting her body language, Yuugao shook Sarutobi Asuma's hand.

"It is good to see you, Sarutobi-san," her voice was slightly higher pitched than her normal one – a nervous habit that 'Yuuzuki Kandida' was known for.

He nodded, "good, good, there really is no need for an interview. We're just here to chat about your new job and do some paperwork."

Whatever the hell they had put into her file was _good_. Yuugao would have to thank Hinata later. This was the easiest interview in the world. Patting herself on the back, she smirked.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Yuugao responded politely.

"This is your pass," Asuma tossed it to her while bringing up her file on their network. Yuugao touched it, feeling the plastic and wondering if it could be used as a weapon in the future.

He handed her a thick book, "worker's manual/code, thing." Yuugao frowned at it; surely she would not have to read the whole bloody book.

"Don't bother reading the whole thing," she kept her smile to herself, "this is your file, bring it to Konohamaru in I.T. and ask him to set up your computer."

A light knock on the door signaled another person's arrival. Yuugao did not turn to look until Asuma stood up. She signed her form and then stood, turning to see a red-eyed individual with long wavy black hair.

"Ku-chan, this is Yuuzuki Kandida, the newbie," Asuma spoke dryly, "Kandida, this is Yuu Kuren

Yuugao knew her; she had been on the Special Forces team in the military with her a long time ago. Hopefully her new look would help her.

"I see the military changed your name, Uzuki Yuugao," Kurenai smirked.

Trying not to let her annoyance seep into her voice Yuugao shrugged. Her resume was accurate in that bit. She had made Hinata put it in, just in case. A lot of these companies hired former military personnel. As a result they were all interrelated in the companies and quite a few people had a significant amount of pull in the business.

"You shortened your name," Yuugao responded, lips curling up slightly.

Asuma stood, confused, "your name is Uzuki Yuugao?"

Turning, she smirked, "yes, my name is Uzuki Yuugao, but the rest of the resume is spot on."

Plucking the folder from Asuma's desk Kurenai scanned it. She traced a finger down it and shrugged, "yeah, looks about right," Kurenai shot Asuma a look, "let's go find Konohamaru in I.T. now."

Yuugao grinned as she walked behind Yuuhi Kurenai. This woman was not easily fooled, but it was obvious that their previous camaraderie was helping the situation a lot. It seems that she had found an ally already.

**Did I disappoint you  
or let you down?**

"Shika-kun!" snarled Temari as he typed on his Blackberry, "hurry up!" She was being annoying and as much as Shikamaru thought she was pretty, this was troublesome.

He rolled his eyes and slipped it back into his black slacks and followed her like a well trained puppy. They owed him _big_ time. Troublesome woman might have spiky, annoying, blond, silky, soft hair, but Shikamaru was annoyed. She kept wanting to go into shops and wouldn't let him do his own thing. Huffing, Shikamaru continued to trail Temari.

**We live on fascination  
Say the word (fascination)  
**

Black pumps clacked against the tile floors as the women made their way to the private luncheon room. Hinata wore a dark purple classic suit. Her curvy form gave her an allure that she normally did not exude. She looked slick and polished, every bit the hard-working whip-crackers of the upper echelons of Uchiwa Incorporated.

Ino wore sky high heels and a simple grey pencil skirt ensemble. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she wore a pair of rectangular glasses. She no longer just looked like a well-dressed, rich individual, Ino looked all business.

Genma, Neji, Deidara, and Tsuzumi all wore slim black slacks and a dress shirt of some kind. Genma's shirt was a bright floral pattern that was form-fitting and well-tailored. Neji, however, wore a thin white tie with his white shirt. Deidara wore a form fitting black shirt with the old Akatsuki logos for cufflinks. Tsuzumi, however, wore a simple polo t-shirt.

They all settled into their places around the table with Itachi sitting at the head at one end and Deidara sitting at the other end.

Itachi lazed in his seat as his subordinates chatted with each other. Sometimes he felt like he was their father, giving them guidance and protecting them. He frowned as Ino and Neji were smirking together as they had created a catapult out of paperclips and elastic bands. Those two were not really of Uchiwa sophistication, despite Neji's Hyuuga blood, and were always involved in something to amuse the two. He did, however, find their catapult to be quite advanced for paper clips and elastic bands.

He looked to Hinata, who was to be taking notes from the meeting, "is he always like that around her?"

Caught off guard, Hinata struggled to find an appropriate answer so she settled for, "usually."

Genma watched as Itachi and Hinata conversed. Their familiarity was born from their affiliations. Itachi was an Uchiha-gone-bad and Hinata was from the 'Uchiha-hating-Hyuugas', even though Hinata could never hate anyone, so they had been working closely for a long time. The Hyuuga's had helped found Uchiwa Inc.

"Itachi, yeah! What's this meeting about?" Deidara lounged in his chair, slumped over a bit on to the table.

Suddenly, composure was back in place and the catapult stopped firing little balls across the table. Ino and Neji were stone-faced and all business. The rest of the table also sat at attention.

"Sannin," Itachi said.

"What about Sannin?" Deidara responded exasperatedly. There was a slight shift in Ino and Neji's posture. Both were mercenaries and shopping for business kept them sharp.

Ino smirked, "we need a distraction. If we plan to go ahead as you had previously thought it is more complicated to do it right beneath their noses."

"But who would be our distraction?" Tsuzumi argued back, "Yuugao already has a compromised position because of Yuuhi Kurenai."

Genma shrugs, "we're all old ANBU military buddies. There's huge loyalty there."

"You included?" sneers Tsuzumi. Sarugaku Tsuzumi was not of ANBU stock, instead he was a captain from Hi no Kuni military. Ino had respect for him as a high-ranking official and had learned early on that he had been let go due to 'debilitating injuries' only to go through intensive rehab at Uchiwa and regain all his facilities.

"Nah," Genma speaks slowly around the toothpick in his mouth, "I wasn't in with them."

Interestedly, Neji and Ino were fascinated by the power struggles within Uchiwa. Having their own free reign of their own sector meant that they were often segregated. Ino might work within Itachi's offices but she was far from familiar with the interrelationships of the employees, even if she did examine body language for a living.

"The hospitals have a core nuclear plant within them for radioactive isotopes," Hinata said, speaking for the first time, "if we can cause a malfunction we can do what we want right beneath their noses."

Ino paused; she had just sent Sakura into a potentially dangerous situation. Shaking off the pangs of worry she continued to pay attention to the conversation. Hinata had a dominant body posture as she came into control of the conversation.

"Won't Uzuki-san be exposed to it all?" Neji asked, "it would be suspicious if she just 'stayed home'."

Itachi watched as Ino seemed to understand, "but TC Hospitals has a quarantined barrier for that section. Even if it didn't, Sarugaku-san could probably erect one within two hours or Uzuki-san could do it herself with supervision."

Her baby blue eyes turned to his red ones, "you know that the licensing they obtained to have a nuclear plant within a hospital bordering three nations is rigorous and that's why a melt down won't affect those who are outside of that sector."

Neji seemed to understand as well, "so Uzuki-san is just providing floor plans and an understanding of how Sannin works. Who is the going to be receiving the package?"

Ino groaned inwardly. _Shit_. There was a pause as Itachi just looked at them all, the corners of his mouth were quirked up just the slightest.

"Deidara is creating it, I assume?" Genma asked, genuinely curious. He gauged the responses from the rest of the table. It was well known that Deidara fought dirty and was a known user of biological warfare.

There was a pause before Deidara tipped his head, "I thought I was delivering it too, un."

Itachi paused, "no, but whom indeed?"

Immediately the conversation from before had ruled out several people among them. For their childhood associations with Sarutobi Asuma both Ino and Shikamaru had ruled themselves out.

"We can't because we're _associated _with Itachi-san," Shikamaru explained to the others.

Genma shrugged, "too many associations with Uchiwa Inc., and besides, they are former ANBU buddies."

Ino had written out a list on her napkin and had already crossed off Yuugao, Genma, herself and Shikamaru. Looking up at the rest of the table she pointed to the Hyuugas, "they can't go. Everyone knows the Hyuugas are in up to their necks with Uchiwa." She crossed them off her list.

Neji agreed and so did the rest. Staring around the table he found that the time frame was small. They all frowned as three people were left on Ino's list.

"Sarugaku-san, you could do it," Hinata spoke kindly; "you are unknown to S-sannin."

With a wry smile Ino nodded to Deidara, "he can't go. We look too much a like."

Merits of the two were traded back and forth before it got ugly and either side started slamming the opposition. Itachi was quite amused as his subordinates continued to fight each other.

"But Deidara looks like a GIRL!" Genma drawled, lazily, adding fuel to the fire. Ino tried snicker too much because they were easily amused.

"Sarugaku-san is suited f-for this type of mission!" Hinata said loudly, eyes wide as she realized Neji had raised an eyebrow.

Standing, Neji slammed his palms onto the table, "but obviously Deidara knows his stuff, why bother training anyone else, especially with our tight time frame."

Itachi rose, "perhaps, there is a better way than arguing and slandering your fellow operatives." His cool voice sent chills down Ino's back and she studied him. Neji sat back down in his seat, not at all cooled off. Ino touched his hand lightly. Hinata frowned, their relationship must be close. Neji usually did not allow unauthorized touching.

"Itachi-san, I believe Ino has an idea," Genma said, from his seat across from Ino.

Nodding, Ino stood, "perhaps, you should go, Itachi-sama. You have all the knowledge that Deidara has and you are easily more capable of widespread genjutsu than the rest of us as well as being able to combat Kakashi's Sharingan."

Everyone mulled it over and Ino and Itachi returned to their seats. Genma was proud; Ino had a 'Shikamaru' moment. Hinata looked side-to-side at Tsuzumi who looked pleased. Neji shrugged as Genma looked at him and he looked to Tsuzumi. It seemed a go.

Finally, Deidara opened his mouth, "well, then. Looks like you're the one Itachi."

* * *

**Not so much Ino/Itachi relationship developing in this one. And I'm kind of missing the other Akatsuki fellows... Perhaps they should all make an appearance in the next chapter? Comments and feedback much appreciated!  
**


	7. Word on Your Lips

**Can't Be Good  
Chapter Seven: Word on Your Lips  
**

"_Step four: With Yuugao's floor plans, Deidara is going to distract the Sannin with TCH undergoing a minor malfunction."_

**The word is on your lips  
Say the word**

Deidara's laughter floated through the villa as he directed Itachi through the transmitters he was fixed with. Obviously, Deidara was having fun at Itachi's expense. The tight time frame had left those in Amegakure the only ones available to do the job, whereas usually the assembled forces at Uchiwa were enough.

"I don't think Itachi-san's taking Deidara's rambling v-very well," Hinata said, staring up at the ceiling from her bed.

Ino's bed room was connected via sliding doors, a safety precaution. Ino laughed, "same."

Neji snorted as he stepped into their room, "you do realize this is the first mission Itachi's taken in years?"

"Yeah, since Akatsuki," Genma said from his position on Ino's huge bed.

There was a thump from the other side and all four shot up. Checking the time, Ino looked at the clock, "you're kidding, its ten o'clock…"

"Shikamaru and Temari were going at it," Genma smirked, as Hinata's eyes popped open, Neji cringed, and Ino attempted to become an ostrich.

"G-genma-san!" Hinata struggled to find words, but Neji beat her to it.

"I did _not_ need to be reminded. Holy," he muttered, walking over to Hinata and covering her ears, "just because you like to listen to it, perv!"

Ino sat cross legged on her bed and nodded sagely, "yes, I REALLY did not need to be reminded." She stuck her tongue out and then walked over to Hinata's bed.

Genma frowned, "what? It's not like I enjoyed it. I'm right next to Shikamaru's room!"

"I don't think bedding her was part of the mission. I hope Gaara visits him for keeping us up for half the night," Neji scowled.

Hinata frowned, "I thought he would b-be too l-lazy." Immediately, all four burst into peals of laughter at his expense. Genma went fishing for something in the mini fridge as the other three looked on.

"Eh? Isn't it kind of early for that?" Ino said, trying to see what it was over Neji's head.

Holding up the sparkling water Hinata frowned, "that stuff…"

"…is so gross." Ino finished, wrinkling her nose, "honey, I love you to death, but that is funny tasting."

"GUYS! I NEED YOU!" Deidara yelled from out in the centre living area. Looking up, Ino and Neji shot out the door in a practiced motion while Hinata and Genma attempted to get out behind the duo. He thought those two were too close to just be 'friends'. Frowning, he wondered what he could do to muscle his way in between them.

They could see Sasuke approaching, a smirk on his face and looking like he was god's gift to the ladies. "Somehow, I think Ino should be fielding this one," Neji said, looking at her.

"Guys we need a p-plan!" Hinata said as Ino threw on a pair of heels and proceeded to go into her room and put on a dress.

Handing Ino her handbag Genma spoke smoothly, "you're just stepping out. There's a GPS tracking device in there and wear these earrings." He gave her two small 'diamond' earrings.

"Good luck," Neji smirked as Ino waltzed out the door, her persona in place. The smooth leather of the bag kept her nerves down as she saw him come into focus. There was something very sacrificial lamb about them shoving her out the door with a half scenario.

From inside Neji glared at Genma, "I thought you scared him off?"

"I guess he's a masochist."

**You know what to say  
And you know just what to do**

Pulling the cap lower, Itachi had taken the guise of a brown-haired, blue-eyed postal worker. With the delivery cart stopping every few feet he asked people to sign on the dotted line and kept going. It was hours of this.

He followed the directions Deidara gave me as the blond transmitted them. Unfortunately, Yuugao's floor plans were incomplete.

"Sarutobi-san?" he knocked and pretended to be shy, "package. Sign here." Keeping a close eye on Asuma, Itachi observed him to see if he was the same as before. Taking a quick scan around his office he saw the loincloth of the Guards of the Daimyo.

"Here ya go," Asuma said, handing back the pen and slouching slightly, "have we met?"

"No, Sarutobi-san," Itachi tilted his head.

"You seem familiar."

Itachi bowed, "I get that a lot Sarutobi-san. Good day." As soon as he left he could hear a chuckle over his radio from Deidara. Obviously, he was still laughing at his misfortune. Continuing his way to the next room, he read the title and he frowned.

Walking calmly towards another office, he delivered two packages. One was a decoy, the other was real. The real package held the magnetron that would short circuit all of the electronics in the nuclear section, but was activated by touch. The other was a teddy bear.

"Haruno?" he asked, knocking on the door. Gone was the meek, shy façade and in its place was something a little more commanding.

The pink-haired woman answered the door, "hi, mail? For me?"

"Front desk told me you were head of the radioactive isotopes," Itachi said shortly. His vision was going slightly with prolonged _sharingan_ usage and he stared blankly at her, to avoid suspicion. The air went still as she looked at him in the eye.

"You need glasses," she said, reaching out to touch his face.

Jerking backwards Itachi frowned, "please, Haruno-san, sign the line and I will be on my way." Now he remembered why he had her fired, she was nosy. Too nosy to be good Public Relations for him.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help," she huffed and took the packages, inspecting them, "I only ordered one."

Itachi nodded, impatience taking over as his chakra was tempted to spike, "they're both for you, Haruno-san."

Green eyes stared suspiciously, "okay, fine." She closed the door rather hard and Itachi made his way back out to the mail truck where Tsuzumi was scanning in the back.

"Hey, Itachi-san, how was it?"

"Go."

**Words are flowing out  
like endless rain into a paper cup**

Sasuke smiled at Ino as they settled into a table for some breakfast. He was overly attentive from a guy who she had previously thought was an ice cube. Putting away her uneasy feeling she smiled politely and made appropriate comments at the right time. It was all very by the books.

"Ino-chan, seeing as I have a new villa to myself we should stay in tonight," she groaned in her head. He had turned into a chatterbox.

Attempting to hide her grimace with the strange soup that he had insisted on ordering, Ino watched as a group of men waltzed through the revolving doors. Turning her attention back to Sasuke and the strange things he had ordered she picked out the tomato soup. At least, she thought it was tomato soup.

Sipping her water Ino dazed out of the conversation. She sighed as the cool water hit the back of her throat and washed out her taste buds. Unfortunately, Sasuke took that as another sign. He tilted his head slightly and his eyes widened.

"Ino?"

There was a familiar string of curse words that had Ino jumping for joy – not literally though.

"Oy, Ino-chan! What are you doing with this young fucker?" Hidan frowned as he looked from her (cleavage) to Sasuke.

A big sigh of relief escaped her lungs as he hauled her out of her chair, "she's eating with us. You do know she's _dating_ your brother?"

Sasuke shot them a defiant glare, "so?"

"Please, Ino-chan's as good as ours, so fuck off little fucker," Hidan snapped and pulled her over to the Akatsuki table.

As the rest of the former Akatsuki, minus Deidara and Itachi, looked over Sasuke decided to fight another day and high-tailed it out of the restaurant. Settling in between Sasori and Hidan, Ino smiled politely and had a fun afternoon with them.

"Ino-chan, why were you with him?" Sasori asked with a politely inquisitive look on his face. How he managed to look so polite and apologetic all the time was beyond Ino, especially because he was a puppet.

Sighing, Ino was not sure what she should say about the 'plan', "I'm supposed to be 'getting to know him'. Something about knowing your enemies, that's what Itachi says."

All of the men around the table nodded. That sounded like Itachi. Pausing for a moment and stirring around her food for a bit Ino looked at Zetsu. "Aren't you and Deidara doing jobs for Itachi?"

The dark haired man answered with political finesse she did not expect, "Surveillance was needed at the local hot springs and I had to detain the courier."

His bangs fell into his eyes and something else seemed to speak in a raspy voice, "detained, too bad Itachi had strict orders that I did not do anything _but_ detain."

Ino was a little confused. Maybe he was bipolar? She did not put it past Akatsuki to have _insane_ genius criminals on the payroll.

Sasori nodded as if seeing her reaction, "Zetsu-san is has a split personality disorder."

"Mm, what did Itachi do while he was at Akatsuki, Pein-sama?" Ino asked him directly, knowing that he would answer her. It also helped that with her manipulation

**Got her toes done up  
With her fingernails matching**

"INO!"

The blonde fell off her chair at the sound of her name. Pulling herself up from the floor she walked into the main area. Yawning and rubbing her eyes she glared at Itachi, who was standing amid several boxes of flowers.

"Eh? What's with the flowers, Itachi-san? We're not actually dating" Ino asked, staring at the bouquets of roses and lilies that were all over the coffee table.

Growling, he thrust the bouquet of calla lilies into her arms. Ino appreciated them for a moment before opening the card attached. She opened it and giggled while reading it. Itachi growled again and she scowled.

"Do you want me to read them all out loud?" A thin eyebrow raised in challenge. Itachi growled and then nodded.

Ino put all the flowers in separate vases meticulously arranging them, making sure to stack all the cards on the table in Itachi's view. Finally, when she was done, Ino picked them up and settled on the couch. Patting the seat beside her, he reluctantly sat as she read it out loud.

"To my dear Yamanaka Ino, wonderful seeing you at lunch yesterday, Akasuna Sasori," Ino smiled to herself. He was so polite and eloquent to her. She had seen him on the battlefield – not quite as pretty.

Itachi moodily sat beside her, "next."

Fingernails opened the next one and Ino looked between him and the card before shrugging, "Fucking Ino, make sure you fucking stay the fuck away from that god damned diseased Uchiha or else I'll rip his fucking toe nails out with his own fucking teeth. GOT IT? Hidan."

"Well that was touching," Itachi murmured.

Giving a pig like snort Ino opened the next one, "It was good to see you again, Ino. Pein and Konan."

Opening the next one she smirked, "Lovely seeing you again, Ms. Yamanaka. Kakuzu."

Itachi shifted on the couch and she leaned towards the centre to catch her balance. Ignoring his warmth she opened the next one and read it with delight, "I was a good boy, Ino-chan! Please play with me again soon! I finished the cookies you sent me! The raspberry filling looks like blood! They were yummy! Tobi."

"Huh?" Ino said, "he's strange…but I'm glad he enjoyed those fucking cookies."

The next one down was sealed shut and had come off the potted plant. Ino had a feeling she knew who it was from, "For you, Zetsu." Squealing, she examined the rose and saw that half of the roses were white and the other half were a dark, dark almost black colour.

Growling impatiently Itachi spoke, "there are two more."

Tucking her bare legs close to her body, Ino proceeded to read the next one. "I hope Itachi gets jealous. Deidara," a soft giggle, "Deidara was not even there!"

Staring at her bare legs he nodded. They were long and beautiful and toned and looked soft to touch – snapping back into reality glared at the last one which could have been a veritable letter. Ino opened it and as Itachi stared intently at her face he saw that it turned a shade of light pink.

She tossed it at him and buried her face into a cushion. Itachi's blood seemed to ignite as he read the letter. A hand snatched Ino's wrist and pulled her close. Glaring at the discarded letter he looked at her baby blue eyes.

Ino was scared. Last time he'd hauled off and tried to kill her. Seriously, she was _scared_ because right now he had the advantage. Keeping still and trying to 'play dead' she stared unflinchingly back at him. His scarlet orbs had the Sharingan activated and it was whirling wildly. Those eyes were drawing her in and she licked her lips, unaware that Itachi found it to be offensive as the letter described _graphically_ what exactly the sender wanted to do with _that_ tongue and those lips.

"If you do _any_ of those things I will _personally_ kill you," he snapped, "understood?"

Vigorously nodding, Ino felt herself be released. Noting his use of the Sharingan, she bit her lip. Should she…? Giving him time to cool off, she felt herself go slack in his arms as he clutched her to his chest.

A guttural sound emerged from his throat, although Ino felt it more than she heard it. "It is not your job to seduce men anymore. Do not lower yourself to that." After many years of being with an emotional-stunted Neji she took translated that to mean 'be careful'. Relaxing herself into him, Ino looked up at his eyes.

"Itachi-san," she got up and sat back against the arm rest of her half of the loveseat. Itachi understood what she wanted to do and deactivated his Sharingan. Sitting in between her legs he leaned against her and the comfortable buzz of her chakra hummed in tune with his. He slumped quietly, against her.

She tried to push him off until she saw his face. Ino noted how his eyes were closed and how his breathing was deep and even. Pushing his hair out of his face, she lifted him off her and slipped out. Covering him with a blanket and putting a pillow beneath his head let her sit on the other couch and turn the television on. She would keep watch until someone else took over being Itachi's bodyguard.

**Baby let me make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot**

Sakura frowned; it was a new cell phone. She opened the box and took out all the instruction manuals and looked at the phone. Her eyes widened as her jaw hit the floor. It was a brand new model and was worth more than two months worth of her paycheck.

She knew that it didn't belong to her and she probably shouldn't… It winked at her the decorative rhinestones winking in the sunlight of her office. Stepping out into the hallway because there was better reception, Haruno Sakura turned on the phone. It quietly turned on and asked her for set up information. She quickly punched it in and then checked out all the available secrets.

Quickly, she headed down the hallway towards the north exit. Sakura punched in the security number to get through the hydraulic doors and then proceeded to go farther into the building. She practically skipped down the hall past the nuclear reactor when she decided to phone Ino.

Not being able to wait and brag, Sakura punched in the 10 digits of Ino's cell phone number. She stepped right into the doorway when the phone connected.

**She says she wants some Marvin Gaye  
Some Luthor Vandross, a little Anita**

Hinata saw that the green light came on and smiled. The magnetron was on and her job was done for the day. Picking up her pens and shutting down her laptop the purple haired woman stood and stretched. A job well done to save her family was worth everything she was causing.

Putting away her belongings in a methodical manner Hinata yawned. Finished putting her pens in their holders and her electronics back in their cases the young purple headed woman left the room. Hinata was proud of a job well done.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't fully grammar/spell/plot-checked so... you know... If you see random errors give me a heads up, just don't be mean about it. Will you forgive the mistakes if I give you a tidbit from the next chapter? AND... all the lyric break things are from the song 'My Man is a Mean Man' by Stefanie Heinzmann. ****Feedback would be appreciated!**

"WHAT THE –" Tsunade growled as she beat Jiraiya with the stack of newspapers on her desk. A copy of every major newspaper and every tabloid had the same story splashed on their pages.

She pushed the enormous stack off her desk and into his unsuspecting lap. Jiraiya's eyes went wide as they all landed on him and he teetered in the chair.

"Do you know how sales will drop?! ALL OF THE TABLOIDS ARE OWNED BY AME PUBLISHING! GUESS WHO OWNS AME PUBLISHING? AMEGAKURE FACILITIES!" shrieking at him, Tsunade beat him around the ears with some of her paperwork.

**- & -**

"Shizu-chan, give that back," he said lightly.

Scowling, Shizune whacked him over the head with it and turned on her heel, "no!"


	8. Mean Man

**Can't Be Good  
Chapter Eight: Mean Man  
**

"_Step five: Amegakure is going to deal a crippling blow to Jiraiya through the media."_

**He's a mean man, but he's my man  
My man alone**

"WHAT THE –" Tsunade growled as she beat Jiraiya with the stack of newspapers on her desk. A copy of every major newspaper and every tabloid had the same story splashed on their pages.

**IS THE CEO A PERVERT?**

**AUTHOR OF ICHA ICHA REVEALED ON PAGE 5**

**SANNIN LEADER A PERVERT!**

**CAUGHT: JIRAIYA IN THE LADIES HOTSPRINGS**

**SHIRO PUBLICATIONS FOUNDER CAUGHT IN HOTSPRINGS**

**JIRAIYA'S NEW OBSSESSION!**

**IS THAT WHERE HE GETS HIS INSPIRATION? **

**CAUGHT! More on page 3…**

**PEEPING TOM CEO CAUGHT! **

**ICHA ICHA SERIES WRITER ACTUALLY JIRAIYA!**

She pushed the enormous stack off her desk and into his unsuspecting lap. Jiraiya's eyes went wide as they all landed on him and he teetered in the chair.

"Do you know how sales will drop?! ALL OF THE TABLOIDS ARE OWNED BY AME PUBLISHING! GUESS WHO OWNS AME PUBLISHING? AMEGAKURE FACILITIES!" shrieking at him, Tsunade beat him around the ears with some of her paperwork.

Shizune stealthily put the sake down on Tsunade's tray in the corner of the room before sneaking out. She did not want to be around for whatever Jiraiya had coming for him. Cringing, she shuddered at the thought of him with a _notepad _and _pen_ sitting at the _onsen_ watching the women bathe. Shizune shook her head as she passed Kakashi who was heading in to deliver a report.

"Don't go in there," she muttered darkly.

Kakashi looked up from a certain bright orange book and Shizune gaped openly. It was one of Jiraiya's _PORN _books! Just today in the paper it had said that Jiraiya was secretly the _Icha Icha_ series writer! Feeling a rush of anger for all those women that he had _drawn inspiration from_, Shizune stomped over to Kakashi and snatched the book.

"Shizu-chan, give that back," he said lightly.

Scowling, Shizune whacked him over the head with it and turned on her heel, "no!" Following the woman, he watched as she walked into the emergency exit. Her stride seemed more angry and stern than usual.

Worried for the safety of his book, he kept up with her and his eyes widened as she threw it up, so it spiraled through the series of stairs. Her fingers formed seals and she growled, "_katon: endan!_" A well placed fire and his book was burning as it fell through the stair well.

"Shizu-chan! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!" he shrieked, hopping on to the rail as he tried to see the remnants of his beloved book.

A throat growl scared him, "THAT BOOK IS A PIECE OF SHIT! It was just revealed today in EVERY NEWSPAPER …INTERNATIONAL AND NATIONAL is saying that JIRAIYA GOES INTO BATH HOUSES and WRITES PORN from WHAT HE SEES!"

Stomping back to her desk Shizune left Kakashi to mourn the loss of his beloved book. He stared at her retreating back. So if this was how normally sweet tempered Shizune acted around it, how would other more violent prone women, such as Anko, take it if she were to see him with that book?

**Loving him ain't easy  
He's bad, bad news, yeah**

Itachi sighed out loud. It was annoying, sleeping. His plans had been set back by a little over half a day, although judging by the morning news and the tabloids, Zetsu had done his job at the bathhouse. Itachi suddenly felt like he was much older than 29-going-on-30. Folding the fleece blanket-thing Ino liked, he frowned.

The blond has disappeared. His vision and his eyes felt better too. It was like he was seeing things for the first time again. He couldn't even remember being able to read the clock across the room either. The sneaky girl was worming his way into daily life. Sure, he was a wall away from her in the office, but she preferred to spend her time downstairs in the interrogation unit.

Picking up the fleece blanket with the check pattern on it and the single horse and rider emblem he headed over to Ino's room. Rapping quietly on her door, he figured she was asleep by herself when he walked into the room.

Peering over at the biggest lump in the comforter he saw Ino's long blond hair. It was free from its normal confines or style and he wanted to fun his fingers through the silky locks. Smirking to himself, he left the throw at the end of Ino's bed. Maybe, he would have to get another bed brought into the suite. Ino's room was the unofficial work room when she was not sleeping. Thus, it was a mess of equipment, tripods, cameras, surveillance, along with computers and gadgets.

Ino had become the 'bed-hopper' as most of the other occupants had put it. She slept in whatever empty bed she could find. Usually Hinata was in Ino's designated room as a control monitor. Perhaps better planning would benefit him next time. Turning on the laptop at the vanity he started his next plan.

"Good morning, Itachi-san," Itachi frowned and looked over to see Genma putting on a shirt and resuming his post. The hell? Had he been sleeping in _Ino's_ bed? Scowling darkly, he stalked out of the room and headed to his favourite place in _Ame_.

Baby blue eyes watched Itachi leave, he was obviously pissed off. "Hey, Genma, do you think I should go find Itachi?"

Genma shrugged, "let him cool off. In the mean time go take a shower or something. I got work to do."

Nodding, Ino grabbed a change of clothes, all designer, and took a lukewarm shower. She washed herself and left feeling refreshed. Putting on her clothing she dried her hair and styled it so it was wavier than usual. Taking her bag she saw Hinata in the living room eating something.

"Hinata-chan, we need to go find Itachi, we're supposed to be doing the arrangements for our safe passage away," Ino said, grabbing a peach off the table.

"Alright, Ino-chan," Hinata smiled, "I'll leave when I'm d-done."

When Ino rushed off Hinata sighed and pulled out a pen. She drew on the paper napkin and then created a list of all the places he could be. Knowing Ino she would be driving Genma's car while Itachi had taken the company car.

Taking the third set of keys off the hook next to the door Hinata headed down to the garage. She had the name of where Itachi was circled on her piece of paper. Hurrying out to see if he was alright, she failed to tell Ino that she should stop looking.

**Mama said use your head you don't need him  
Look at all the shit he put you through**

Sakura paced in her room. They had confiscated her phone and put her in a temporary interrogation cell. The walls were nondescript and she was sure that she was going to go crazy. Pulling on her hair she finally flung herself into a chair. Whoever had sent her that phone had _wanted_ her to use it.

Scowling, she had already tried to track who bought it but all the accounts it traced back to be in her name. They were accounts she didn't even know she had! The pink-haired girl sat down in the chair and just twiddled her thumbs. She did what she usually did and just breathed in and breathed out and checked her vital organs with her chakra.

"Haruno-san," a silver haired man entered the room.

"Hai?" she responded, surprised they had sent someone in so soon.

His one visible eye glared at her and his trench coat obstructed half his face. Suddenly, Sakura wondered what Ino would do. Many a times she had seen Ino twist her body posture into something that exuded sex appeal and sensuality when trying to wriggle out of difficult situations.

Smiling at him softly, Sakura emulated the sensuality her friend so often did naturally. With some luck she would be out with a slap on the wrist. As Ino often said, there were three steps, 1. Show him you respect him, 2. Show him you're his equal, 3. Show him you aren't afraid of your sexuality – or his.

"Hatake Kakashi, Advisor to Tsunade-sama," he spoke lackadaisically.

"It is good to see you," she bowed deeply. Pulling herself back up to her normal height Sakura smiled demurely. Trying to manipulate the situation was harder than she thought it would be.

"Your actions against this company –"

"– are being reviewed?" Sakura nodded, "I understand that my situation is sounds most suspicious, but believe that I do not know what a magnetri-"

"Magne_tron_, Haruno-san," he corrected her, but listening.

"I do not know what a magnetron does," she spoke assertively, "nor do I know where to obtain one."

Kakashi's silver hair reminded her of a scarecrow with the way it stuck out in different directions. She wondered if his muscles were as yummy as they could be, judging by how broad his shoulders were in comparison to how lean and thin he looked.

"We know that, Haruno-san, because we have established that you were a victim of a plot by _Uchiwa _Inc.," he spoke.

Sakura scowled. That bastard had set her up after firing her and making her dump Sasuke? She tried not to let her anger show through and simply nodded to his statement. Was Ino in on it too? Of course not, she was just a regular secretary; even _she_ had been higher on the ladder than her. In fact, she had worked at Uchiwa for two years before Ino. There was no way the blond could be involved in something like that.

"What are you going to do with me, then?" she asked, curious and leaned into the desk.

"You are going to be released. Would you like me to destroy the footage?" he asked her. Interest piqued by the sudden cleavage.

**He lies and he cheats, he loves and he leaves  
That's just the way it goes**

Hinata took her place behind her boss as she watched him sit at the end of the dock. Water _always_ cooled down a fire-affinity. Frowning, she wondered what affinity she was.

"Hinata," he nodded.

"Itachi-sama, the meetings in less than four hours, we should go back and prep," Hinata started, having rehearsed this line a dozen times in her car.

Itachi smirked, his eyes meeting hers, "Shikamaru knows what to do and Ino will keep him in line."

There was silence between the two as Itachi watched the building clouds starting to roll in. The wind blew strongly, despite their thin attire and Hinata thought she should have brought another jacket. She was getting cold.

A dark look crossed Itachi's eyes, "Hinata, did I ever tell you 'thank you'?"

"No, I-itachi-sama, but I can see that y-you appreciate it," she said. The wind ruffled her hair and she clutched her blazer tighter around her body. Curling into herself slightly, Hinata wondered if she was a wind affinity.

Itachi dropped his blazer around her shoulders, "I will go back when I'm ready."

"If this is about Ino, you're worrying for nothing. Ino might have close relationships with everyone, but she's never had a real relationship. She's already opened up to you. Ino doesn't like to h-heal anybody, that's why she taught N-Neji," the words tumbled out of Hinata's mouth one after another. She saw the way her boss looked at Ino.

"She had a b-bad experience with someone she cared about in the p-past," elaborated Hinata, "it's hard for her to help people because of t-that."

Silence reigned as he took in her words. Standing abruptly, Itachi headed to his car, "then there is something I have to change." A hardened look dawned and Hinata hoped that he was going to do something that would _help_ Ino.

**He comes and goes without a warning  
Doing what he do**

Uzuki Yuugao and her fellow coworkers were herded into a separate portion of the building. Her instincts were telling her to get out of there. The upper echelons of Sannin were about to be exposed to her as Tsunade was in a tizzy.

Herself, Kurenai and Asuma were seated opposite of Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, and Namiashi Raido. They were all from the same old ANBU Corps. Her outward appearance was a little frazzled and she pretended to be ready to crack.

Tsunade entered the meeting with Izumo and Kotetsu flanking her sides. Her steely blue-eyed glare swept around the room.

"I believe you have been briefed?" she rumbled.

A quiet murmur of assent went around the room. Taking care to wait for someone else to start an argument Yuugao kept her position. Waiting to b e avidly provoked, Yuugao wound her purple hair around one finger. Just the other week, Hinata had been teaching her how to turn on and off habits. Normally, she liked to tap her foot, but assuming another personality was wearing away.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi murmured, "I think you should have this announced to the public."

A single response deafened the room, "NO!"

"It is not our fault, Tsunade-sama," Raido spoke lowly, "the public deserves to know."

Feeling it tear on her nerves, Yuugao decided that she had an exit strategy, "I'm resigning, Tsunade-sama." Her purple eyes flashed, "I want to work at an honest company. Hiding things…"

Yuugao stood and left the room, making sure to close the door firmly, but not slam it. She had a letter to sign. All her passes were already sitting on top of her desk with a letter of resignation done up. All she had to do was date it.

Calling for the elevator, Yuugao picked up her box and stepped into the elevator. A familiar man stood in front of her, "How did it go, Yuu-chan?"

"Tsu-kun?" she blinked in shock. How the hell did he get in without a pass? What the hell was going on?

He snorted at her and grinned, "my airplanes leaving in ten minutes and I have a ticket with your name on it."

"Did you get all my stuff?" she asked, frowning.

"Yeah, Fedex'ed 'em back this morning. They'll be at your apartment before you are." He drawled. She handed her box to him and put on her black sunglasses. Yuugao was not an undercover operative. In fact, she was better at open combat.

"It'll be just you and me again, Tsu-kun," she smirked, giving him a knowing glance.

Tsuzumi's brown eyes rolled and he shot her the bird from beside her box, "whatever, Yuu-chan."

**He lies and he cheats, he loves and he leaves  
That's just the way it goes**

Yamanaka Inoichi was known for being stubborn. This particular trait was one that Shikamaru was well acquainted with because Yamanaka Ino often displayed it. Fortunately, the rest of Yamanaka Inoichi's characteristics were not visible in his daughter. In fact, as Shikamaru thought about, Ino was her mother and father in one. She _c_ould be equally as crass and gruff as her father, but had an elegance and quiet dignity from her mother.

"Shikamaru, what the hell is going on?!" snarled the crass older man.

A well respected voice intercepted Shikamaru's next comment, "he's explained the situation and I have provided an answer." Trying not to groan out loud Shikamaru scowled. Hyuuga Hiashi was a formidable man in and out of the business room. Neji's impeccable business sense and Hinata's manners were all drilled into them by this man.

"Yamanaka-san," Shikamaru started, "there is no other way."

A raging boar reared its ugly head as he jumped away from the speaker. "NARA SHIKAMARU, you would put a FRIEND in such danger?" This little piggy could _bite_, as well, all Yamanaka's put loyalty in relationships and trust.

"The lottery is random, Yamanaka, and your daughter is more than capable to take on such an easy mission," groused Hiashi. His sophistication seemed to ooze from the sound of his voice. Shikamaru thought he could have been filing his nails or something.

A fuming Yamanaka sat silent, knowing that the lottery _was_ random and that his daughter was among the most formidable _nin_ of her age. As a father, he hated to see what Ino had been through during her years with Asuma and Ibiki, but none of the files had ever been shown to him as they ranked from B-Class to S-Class. It had been in his best interest to let Hyuuga Neji accompany his little girl and keep a watchful eye on her where he, himself, could not. Now, he had to choose a new bodyguard for his daughter.

Shikamaru looked in the dossiers in front of him. There were several options to choose from, "we need someone to guard her. Who?"

Yamanaka Inoichi wanted the best. He would not have it any other way. Hyuuga Hiashi expected the best. It was amusing to hear the two old men bicker back and forth, but Shikamaru had a friend to protect. Considering them all carefully, the stack of ten dwindled to four.

"Hyuuga-san?" he muttered.

"The blonde one, he comes from a powerful family and has a legacy in the military where he comes from," Shikamaru groaned. He almost pitied himself. He had narrowed his choices down to a few and none of them were blond. Although he had hoped that Neji or Genma or even Deidara would stay behind with Ino, but no luck. They were using _hired_ help. If he was lucky in a month Ino would send him back in a shipping crate because he had tried to _molest_ her or something.

"The red head Turk," Inoichi chose. Shikamaru nodded, he was on the list of finalists Shikamaru had picked. The process of elimination would take longer than that, because while each man had their favourites, there were pros and cons to be discussed. After all that, they still had to break it to Ino. Shikamaru cringed at the thought of Ino's wrath.

A phone call cut into Shikamaru's train of thought and he answered his cell, "Itachi-sama?"

"I want Ino's name taken out of the lottery," he said shortly.

The pineapple haired man muttered, "_mendokuse_, she's been chosen."

Shikamaru could feel the red-eyed glare coming from his boss. Fortunately, working with the man for so many years had Shikamaru at a bit of an advantage when telling his boss 'no'. Unfortunately, he was a genius and could envision all the possible scenarios that his boss could come up with.

"Fix it. _Now_."

"Maa...I can't. Her father has agreed and the arrangements have been made. We're currently picking her new bodyguard."

* * *

**AN: I'm in a rut. I want to bring in another character to be Ino's new confidant/underling to be put in place of Neji. I have a list, but I'm not sure because I want to pull a character from another anime/manga/etc. into it. Any suggestions? NOT to sway your opinions, but I was thinking along the lines of Gaara as a last resort… but Reno from FFVII, or maybe, OMG, a Gundam Wing/Seed/00 character! HAHAHAAHA. Just kidding, maybe, but seriously here. Any suggestions?**


	9. Migrate

**Can't Be Good  
Chapter Nine: Migrate  
**

"_Step six: The escape plan. As long Jiraiya loses, we win."_

**From the party to the after party, migrate  
After party to hotel, migrate**

Cursing herself, she flew back to the _Uchiwa_ headquarters. Obviously Hinata and Itachi were in thick, she was just _second best_. They had all lied to her. Itachi didn't like her. Cared, maybe, but like? Obviously not. The blond drove at speeds twice the legal limit and had made it back to the city centre in a little over an hour. Slamming the door shut she composed herself in the elevator.

Spending most of her day trying to find Itachi and then seeing him with _Hinata _had her furious. Had she forgotten to phone Ino? When did Hinata forget _any_thing?! Ignoring her anger she felt bad about being mad at the Hyuuga heiress. Ino flicked her hair out of her eyes and glowered at the floor.

If she was any less of the woman she was today, Ino would be pounding the walls and sobbing inconsolably. Fortunately, Asuma-sensei had always told her she should be self-contained and only release her true self in front of people worthy. Surely the security guards were not worthy.

Her father, Yamanaka Inoichi, along with Hyuuga Hiashi and Shikamaru were supposed to be having a meeting concerning their 'escape' plans, because mostly likely there was going to be citywide shut down soon. Ino wasn't nobility, like the _Hyuuga_ family, she was just a girl from a family with money – a _lot_ of money. They got everything.

Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts Ino leaned into the wall. She had _other_ shit to get to. Fucking hell. Approaching the closed door Ino knocked once and was let in by Shikamaru. He motioned for her to sit in front of the speaker. Her father and Hyuuga Hiashi were on the Board of Advisors and having a meeting in the _Uchiwa_ headquarters on the borders of Yuki no Kuni and the mainland.

Ino approached the door and heard Shikamaru's voice drifting out of the boardroom. "Her father has agreed and the arrangements have been made."

Frowning, she nodded to the woman sitting in the desk who went into the room and a few minutes later Ino was summoned. Her cerulean eyes looked from Shikamaru to the intercom to his cell phone. Whatever had just transpired was obviously about her, or else they would not have put out a specific summon for her.

"Daddy?" she called out to the speakers and voice receiver.

"Ino-chan, your name, along with several others, was entered into a lottery yesterday," he spoke slowly, trying to let her adjust, "and you have been chosen."

"Chosen for what, otou-san?" Ino asked, confused and looked to Shikamaru for support.

Some half an hour later Yamanaka Ino stared in utter disbelief at Nara Shikamaru. Did her father and best friend just do that? What the hell? Was that Itachi's 'master plan' all along? Sacrifice BOTH women who had been involved with his brother? Did he _just_ come up with this? Of course not, she sneered in her head, he was still with Hinata-chan at the docks.

"So, I'm the sacrificial lamb?" Ino said, trying not to yell and scream and throw a tantrum.

Shikamaru sighed, "No, we need someone to stay and cover our tracks. We already have you slotted to be in the position of the Government Attorney's aide. You'll be helping with the reports. I trust you will do your mission correctly?"

The younger blond stared at the speaker phone, "Daddy?"

"I think its best princess, you won't be any danger either," he said softly, "besides, you'll be staying with protection."

Ino perked up, "who?"

Hiashi decided to speak up, "we hired some outside help that is willing to work with us from another continent." That was obviously code for _not Neji_.

She opened her mouth again and cut off Shikamaru, slapping a hand over his mouth, "is that all? May I be dismissed?"

"Yes, Ino – "

A cheerful tone was in her voice, "okay, thanks Daddy! Bye!"

Dejectedly, Ino left the boardroom. Her baby blue eyes were closed at the thought of staying behind while _every_one was leaving. Apparently, they had all agreed to this plan. They were leaving her behind. Instead of waiting at the elevator and holding it, Ino closed it on Shikamaru and let it drop to the second lobby. As soon as she got to the secondary lobby, which was devoid of any life she pressed all the buttons on the way back up. Hopping into the next elevator she left, taking her car.

Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair and then proceeded to phone some business contacts from around the continent. Jiraiya's pristine image had taken a blow and he was sure that many companies would be looking for a chance to pounce on _Shiro Publishing_ because they were in a nose dive.

Pulling out his phone, Shikamaru dialed, "hello? Temari? I have a proposition for you, Suna Industries would benefit well from it. What do you think about acquiring Shiro Publishing from Jiraiya?"

**Wait  
They don't love you like I love you**

Itachi took off his blazer and went into his room, changing into a pair of fleece sweats and a t-shirt. Hesitation gripped him as he reached Ino's door. Maybe Hinata should talk to her or he should wait for her to have one of those famous heart-to-hearts with the other Hyuuga.

He was being pathetic now. Approaching the door, he knocked, "Yamanaka? I'm coming in."

There was a rustle on the other side of the door and the door opened to reveal a scantily clad Ino with mussed hair and a livid expression. "What?"

"Are you…fine?" he struggled to make the gears in his brain turn as he roved Ino's form with his eyes. This was the last look he was getting for a long time. He knew that it was possible to call her back after three months, but he had to play by the Board's rules.

"Yes, I am _fine_. Go away," she muttered, "Itachi-_sama_."

Anxiety gripped him; a quiet Ino was a dangerous Ino. If she yelled and screamed and threw a tantrum he knew what she was thinking. Now, he had no idea. Her blue eyes were glassy and she was using everything that her life had taught her against him. Keeping his emotions in check, he wondered what the rest of Akatsuki would say. They had to agree, of course, by 'they' he meant Pein and Konan.

Leaving her alone, just as she wished, Itachi went to his room and tried to work out a plan. Popping the cork off a rather expensive – it was around 70 000 ryou – bottle of sake, he laid out the framework. After several hours he had nothing. It was then that he realized that he was trying to do something based on _personal feeling_. No emotions, almost a quarter of the rules in Shinobi-dom.

An angry Deidara burst into his room a few moments later. He held the phone out and Itachi took it, "hello?"

The person who yelled the loudest was Hidan, so he got his say first, "ITACHI? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WOULD BE BAD FOR HER TOO! FUCKING HELL. I SHOULD HAVE SENT YOU A THREAT AS WELL. WHEN I FUCKING SEE YOU NEXT TIME I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OUT AND FUCKING SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT AND OUT YOUR FUCKING ASS! YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT HER!"

"The Board of Advisors has made their decision," Itachi said, stone-faced, and he hung up. Judging by the sour look on Deidara's voice, that was exactly how he felt too. The blond muttered something under his breath.

Itachi stared.

"I'll do it, I'll stay, un," for once, Deidara looked completely serious.

"The Board has chosen, go," Itachi dismissed him and went back to his bottle of Merlot.

On the other side of the villa Shiranui Genma knew he was easily stronger than one Yamanaka Ino. Now, he wanted to know, how in the name of physics she was managing to hole herself up on the balcony. He could hear her soft breathing hitch every once in a while, as if she was trying not to cry.

"Ino? What's wrong?" he was concerned and she could hear it.

"Ask _them_," she yelled, before going completely silent. Scowling, Genma went back downstairs. He had just gotten home from an annoying job tailing some informer and the first thing he had been greeted with was a glare from Shikamaru and an order to coax her down from her balcony.

Letting out a low grumble he barged into Shikamaru's room, "what's with Ino?"

"We're leaving her behind," Shikamaru muttered, "Board's being troublesome."

"What? Then what am I supposed to do? I got my plane ticket from Amegakure today!" Genma stared in disbelief. It was _his_ job, and his alone, to protect the slim blond!

Two beady brown eyes stared at him, "Mendokuse."

Today, Genma was taking the initiative. He was going to scale the building so he could talk to Ino on the stupid balcony. Obviously she was distressed and both Itachi and Shikamaru were being stubborn dickwads. Okay, that was going overboard. Like _hell_ he was scaling the building.

Creeping back up the stairs, Genma leaned against the door and just listened to her erratic breathing. Knocking on the door, he waited. Ino would let him in eventually because they both knew that he was leaving. It was in the itinerary. _Yamanaka Ino_ and _Shiranui Genma_ were supposed to be leaving today. The Hyuugas and Itachi were leaving tomorrow and Shikamaru was supposed to stay to tie up any loose ends. Ino had suddenly become a _loose end_. He soon felt a movement behind the door and it swung open an inch. Two pale blue eyes looked at him and he gave her a small smile.

"I'm leaving today, Ino-chan," he said, pulling her into a hug, "I'll visit you." They shared stories – "remember we got lost in the forest?" "And then we found that spring?" – and talked for a while before Genma had to go pack. Ino decided she didn't want to watch him pack and stayed in her room.

He left and Ino sighed and looked over the itinerary. She knew when everyone was leaving. It was listed in the itinerary.

**Flight 9331 – Yuki no Kuni **

Sarugaku Tsuzumi  
Uzuki Yuugao

**Flight 9338 – Yuki no Kuni via Iwagakure Airport**

_Amegakure Facilities  
_Shiranui Genma  
Yamanaka Ino

**Flight 2949 – Yuki no Kuni **

Hyuuga Hinata  
Hyuuga Neji  
Uchiha Itachi

**Flight 356 – Hi no Kuni**

Nara Shikamaru

Ino leaned back into the soft pillows on her bed and fell into a restless slumber. Tomorrow she was meeting her new 'bodyguard'. She understood that someone had to run the Interrogation Section while she was away, but Ibiki could handle it by himself! Tossing and turning, Ino's thoughts seemed to spin a tornado in her mind.

Maybe Itachi _did_ feel something for her? Deciding not to fool herself, she turned over again. As soft and cloud-like as the bed was, she could never find the elusive sweet spot. Turning again she lay face down in her pillow. Itachi didn't have feelings for anyone, he was a robot! The pillow stifled her groan and Ino flopped over again on to her side.

**Keepin' me there, under your thumb  
Cause you were scared that I'd become much more**

Ino had given up being angry and bitter and decided to say good-bye at the airport. She embraced Hinata first, not knowing what she would do without her best friend. She pulled Hinata into a hug and they sniffled a little, despite their battle hardened exteriors.

"I'll miss you," Ino smiled.

"Me too, I-ino-chan!" Hinata grinned, "the office won't be the same without you. Come back s-soon."

A wry grin eased over her face, "you know that's Itachi's decision at the end of the day."

Hinata's pale lavender eyes rolled in their sockets, "he's pussy-footing. He c-cares about you Ino."

Snorting in disbelief Ino laughed, "sure." The other Hyuuga came over and gave her a big hug. Nestled into his frame Ino sighed in content.

"I love you Neji," she sighed against his chest.

"And I, you," he responded, ruffling her hair lightly. The airport seemed to slow around the two as they stood there. She closed her eyes, wondering when she would get to see her best friend again. As much as she had felt cheapened and worthless, it was comforting to be around him.

Shikamaru watched from afar. He still had one more stop to make before leaving later that night on an economy flight. Stretching out his long limbs, he nodded to Itachi, waved to Hinata and glared at Neji, who was smirking at him from over the top of Ino's head.

Pulling her away from Neji, he let her give one final wave before leaving brusquely. He found himself on the end of an electric blue glare, "what the hell, Shika?!"

Shikamaru shrugged, "your bodyguard."

Ino blinked, before trotting after him. She was kind of excited, and kind of nervous. What if he wasn't like anyone she had ever worked with before? What if he _c_ould resist her charm? Not that he would be able to anyways. What if it was a she? Heavens', she rarely used her charms on women. It just didn't work, Ino was a man's kind of woman, or at least, she thought she was.

Turning slightly, Shikamaru saw that Ino seemed worried. He wasn't, after all he had been given final say in which bodyguard was chosen. It was ridiculous of her to fret over something so insignificant. Snorting, Shikamaru knew that who he had picked would be a good choice. Hopefully, this one was not going to fall for Ino's charms too easily. Actually, he was fairly certain that this one was impervious to all and _any_ charm Ino had.

**We are your friends  
So you'll never be alone again**

Shikamaru looked at the red-head in front of him. The greenish eyes glared at him and Shikamaru wondered why he had no eyebrows. His sister had eyebrows and his brother...well, no one could tell, but at least they appeared to be painted on. Picking up the dossier that the red head gave him, he opened it and found a note. It was a pretty card that said _thank you_ on the front. On the inside it read, _You are cordially invited to Suna's Celebration Gala_. _We have recently made a most profitable acquisition. We hope you will be able to attend_. _Much love, Sabaku no Temari._

He smirked to himself before realizing, "troublesome." Putting the card in his pocket he thought to himself. That was fast, she must have been preparing documents ever since he told her about it in the 'afterglow' of their sex the other night. Shikamaru motioned to Gaara and gestured for him to follow the taller man.

Ino sat behind the desk like the young business woman she was. Despite her lack of sophistication – sometimes – Ino had been to more business meetings that she could count. Those usually did not count her and Neji building makeshift catapults out of regular office supplies either.

Shikamaru was finalizing things and probably threatening the two or three final candidates. Scowling, she rearranged the flowers in the small bouquet on the desk. Her fingers moved with practiced ease into her father's favourite _ikebana_ arrangement.

Not bothering to knock, Shikamaru walked into the room. His slouched form stood in front of her new 'bodyguard'.

"This is –"

"GAARA?!" furiously, Ino stood up and poked Shikamaru on the forehead. "Excuse me," she shot a cool look at the red head and left the room. A bored looking Shikamaru left after her.

"Mendokuse…" he muttered.

Blue eyes glared at him in anger, "Shikamaru! Why would you pick him?"

His brown eyes rolled, "forget it. We trust him."

"FUCK! Shika, he tried to kill me! And who's we? You and TEMARI?" she snapped. Her blond hair had fallen into her eyes and she was looked more like the old Ino instead of the new, sophisticated, haughty one.

"Because Suna was ordered to," he replied. Something about Ino always drove Shikamaru into not thinking. Today was one of those days.

"He held Genma hostage!" Ino raged.

The words tumbled out before he could stop them, "where is your precious Genma now?" It was cruel and he waited for a slap or a punch or a kick. Scowling darkly at him, Ino held back. Her homicidal tendencies might go overboard.

Her jacket fluttered lightly and she chose careful words, "send him home. I don't approve and this is _per_sonal. I bet you didn't tell Daddy about the 'incident'. I suggest you do now before I do." Ino walked out of the building. No way in hell. She was going to do her own search. Whoever she approved would be examined and interviewed by her, personally – not the Board.

Shikamaru went back inside and waved him out. "Go, she wants nothing to do with you." He too, then exited the building. There was a plane to catch and a Board to get angry at. Whoever had put the file together had done something wrong. Someone in Human Resources was getting their ass fired.

Tiredly, Ino entered her new room. All her belongings had been moved from her old room to Shikamaru's room. Oddly enough, it was connected by a single hallway to Itachi's and had a secret entrance into the boardroom. She had rearranged the room, taking Itachi's more comfortable four-poster bed and shoving Shikamaru's futon into the other room.

Yawning, she pushed against the door and stopped. Her bag hit the floor with a thunk. Eyes tearing up, she looked at all the flowers. The flowers were everywhere. Each bouquet had a different card that had little messages. There were Rhododendrons and cyclamen from Neji, Irises from Hinata, a huge bouquet that was collectively from the Akatsuki men that she had befriended, and Begonias and Zinnias from Genma.

Ino put the Akatsuki's bouquet into a large vase and let them rest in the window. Taking the bouquet from Hinata and Genma she put them together. Neji's bouquet went into another tall glass and she put them on the vanity.

Sitting silently for a long minute Ino plucked a zinnia and flopped down on her bed, absently stroking the petals. Tomorrow, she thought, her future was in _h_er hands.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, no big 'reveal' yet. I'm sorry! I can't pick! I love my Reno and my Kadaj just as much as I loooooove my Naruto! EEEEK. Haha, I should just make Naruto her long lost brother or something. Although, now that you mention it. I should just make Naruto part of Sakura's 'team' with Kakashi! Oh, did I just give that away? I'm drawing inspiration for the next 'sequel' from Ocean's 11. The smooth talk and the big heist against Uchiwa. I'm rambling. I should stop. Cheers!


	10. Epilogue

**Can't Be Good:  
Epilogue**

Six long months later, Ino found herself faced with the familiar façade of Uchiwa Inc. Her job had been long finished and she had tied up _all_ loose ends, except for Sakura, but the rose-haired woman had gone underground. Last Ino had heard she was with Kakashi scheming revenge. Good for her.

Removing her sunglasses as she entered, the large windows caught the last rays of the dying sunlight. Ino seemed to glow and the receptionist stared in shock at the sight of the tall blond. Her swagger was more relaxed and confident. Ino nodded to the receptionist and swiped her card in the elevator.

It still worked and she rode the elevator up to the top floor. Her hair was loose and one blue eye still peeked out from behind the bangs that sat over one eye. Ino's hair was not as long as it had been, but still reaching past her shoulders. A bright blue dress was worn over sky high heels and she wore a leather bomber over it.

Heels tapping like keyboards sounded like music to her ears. A smirk started in the corner of her mouth as she nodded to Hinata who was staring at her, wide eyed. Waving, she strode past, one envelope in her hand with all of her keys and cards and passes in it. Yamanaka Ino was about to be freed from her binds.

Noting that her desk had _clutter_ on it that was not hers, she assumed her personal belongings were in boxes in the storage area. Ino could charm the guards into getting her stuff for her. The smirk widened as she recognized the belongings of two _other_ people who occupied the new addition of desks in the area. _Hebi_ and _Uchiwa_ must be working together, she mused.

Continuing across the floor was a sort of liberating experience. For once, she was _not_ following Itachi trying to hand him a report or giving him a rundown of something. It _did_ amuse her, however, that it took three people to do her job.

She heard Hinata call out, "I-Ino! You can't go in there! He's with –"

Knocking once, to let them know she was coming, Ino opened the door. Itachi was sitting at his desk with Sasuke sitting opposite him, Karin sitting next to him, and Suigetsu sitting lackadaisically in a couch.

Several pairs of eyes widened at her arrival. Ino smirked, so maybe h_e_'d been right. It was a good idea to dress her best.

"Hi Itachi-san," she smiled and put the envelope on her desk.

Karin sputtered and Itachi sat silently. Both Suigetsu and Sasuke seemed to be amused with her display of cheerfulness.

"The envelope contains a rather detailed mission report, considering I've had six months to work on it, along with all my tags, key cards, and a letter of resignation. Good-bye, Itachi-san," Ino smiled. Giving a short bow she left, feeling like she had been emancipated, but something kept tugging at her.

**Here we are now  
Entertainers**

Hinata watched Ino leave and entered Itachi's office. They all looked shocked, except for Itachi, whose expression confused Hinata.

"She's gone?" Hinata whispered, looking at the envelope on the desk.

Nodding, Itachi regained his composure and told Karin in a clipped tone, "tell HR to disable her account and cards, now."

The red head pushed past Hinata and glared at her. Shyly leaning against the door, the purple-haired woman watched as Sasuke snapped back into action and pointed at Suigetsu, who was lazing on the couch.

"Go stop her, _now_," he said. Suigetsu flew out of the room and Sasuke followed a few moments later. Hinata stared at Itachi who still sat behind his desk unmoving. Seating herself in the chair in front of his desk, she sat motionlessly.

"She is gone from our clutches, but not our view," he said, fierce eyes cutting into her. Hinata nodded and wondered how long it had been since Ino had been home. _Too long_.

Remembering that this whole thing was _his_ fault anyways, Hinata strengthened her gaze. He had been the one to keep her there for so long. Even after many reports saying that she was _d_one there had been no summons from Itachi for a long time. After a while, the e-mails stopped coming frequently and Neji had been up in Itachi's office many a time.

"Yes, Itachi-san," the heiress mumbled, "should I call back your brother and Suigetsu?"

"No, let them. I have a feeling, you should find the Interrogation Sector members who are leaving for positions elsewhere…" he eyed her, her blatant look of surprise.

Hinata left the office when Itachi's voice cut through the stagnant air, "do you know where she's going?"

Without turning back she told him, "I'll look into it."

**An albino  
A mosquito**

Balthazar smiled at the blond coming towards him. He offered his arm to the long-legged woman and she smiled politely. Her cerulean eyes were like gems in a masterpiece. Taking her through the hallways of the palace he felt as if she was just mocking him, her steps as direct and pointed as his.

"You know this place, _oui_?" he asked.

"Yes, Balthazar, I do."

Rapping upon the most regal office in the palace, he let her stand before the Empress of Yuki no Kuni. Ino gave a low bow to which Balthazar dipped even lower. His black hair curled down his neck and he backed away until he was around the corner.

A soft voice, more demure than even Hinata's called her in, "Ino-san, let us converse about your new position."

"Hai, Kazahana-dono," Ino obliged, sitting on the stiff, but comfortable settee.

The dark haired woman wore a kimono that was far more traditional than Ino's day-dress and leather jacket. Her regal temper was legend through out the countries.

Stirring her tea, the Empress took a sip, "your new sector shall be made up of several of my own officers as well as any one else you and the counsel see fit."

Taking the other lukewarm tea cup, Ino stirred it, "I have already compiled a list of people who are coming with me from Uchiwa, Kazahana-dono." Ino was not sure where the Empress was going with it, seeing as she had already seen and reviewed the list.

"I know, but is there not one more addition?" the Empress hinted.

Ino smiled, "of course, Kazahana-dono."

A mysterious smile appeared on the dark-haired woman. Her eyes were still dignified, but held a certain look of mischief. "Yes, your summoned protector. He is most uncouth, though."

"I can handle it, Kazahana-dono," Ino responded respectfully. Her blue eyes danced with mischief. Bowing one last time, Ino bade the Empress good bye and walked out backwards. When the doors closed Balthazar appeared again.

His sharp, pale green eyes took in her form, "Miss Yamanaka, Kazahana-dono wishes me to show you to your rooms."

"Of course," she consented and walked beside him. Balthazar had pale green eyes with a mess of dark blue hair. He led her to her rooms and Ino smirked. It was a room she knew very well. Waving Balthazar off, Ino fell backwards into the plush sleigh bed and sighed.

**I'm seeping into the lava  
and I'm trying to keep from going under**

Uchiha Itachi had never seen so many resignation letters on his desk _ever_. Usually he _f_ired people. Locking the door, he put on a pair of reading glasses and sat down. Ino's termination lay shredded all over his desk while Ibiki's sat on the desk without an envelope. Just a single piece of paper with his pass key stapled to it. Neji's was in a tightly sealed envelope. Also, there was one from

Sasuke and Suigetsu had come back empty handed. The security tapes only taped her leaving to the west. Itachi flipped through her dossier and groaned. There were two places in that direction she could have gone that would give her protection from him, the Kazahana Palace or gone deep into Hi no Kuni.

"Hinata, send a squad to go watch _Hi no Kuni_ borders," he spoke into the intercom. Red eyes flashed as he smirked.

"And could you send Genma to Kazahana Palace. Tell him to call upon the Empress and request an audience," Itachi smirked widely. He was going to get her back at all and any cost. He wasn't the most influential man in the continent for nothing.

**FIN**

* * *

**AN: **Haha! I'm dooooone! As soon as I'm done school I"ll be right back on the ball working on the sequel. You know, where Itachi actually gets Ino?**  
**


	11. DELETED SCENE 1

AN: Deleted scene time! Haha, I have a couple of these short things lying around so I thought, hey! Maybe you guys would like to read them! They're kind of ridiculous, though...

* * *

**Can't Be Good  
Chapter 9: Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo Meet Ino - DELETED SCENE  
**

Ino jumped as there was a large bang against the floor. What the hell was Shikamaru doing out there? Ino stared at her hands and sighed. She realized that the stem of a flower had snapped beneath the pressure of her fingers. Gently snapping the rest off, she threw the flower and the stems away. Chuckling softly at the irony, Ino noted the symbolic meaning of the _yellow tulip_. To throw it away almost hurt.

The unopened dossiers caught her eye. Maybe he had meant for her to read them before seeing them face to face. That was foolish. Ino wanted no preconceptions about who these people, or person, were. Tapping her heeled foot against the ground, she wanted nothing more than to get on a plane and fly home.

She pressed the intercom, "Shikamaru? Are you done?"

The door opened and Ino stared. The shock did not register on her face, but Shikamaru noted it when a raised eyebrow was directed at him. Sighing, he uttered a soft curse and left her stand to look properly at the three agents behind him. Out-sourcing reliable agents was a pain. He hoped she didn't send them packing after this meeting. Ino handed him the carton of Marlboro Lights from the desk and he took them, gratefully lighting up and opening a window.

Ino stalked up to them as they stood upright with hands behind their backs and looking straight ahead. Each wore black slacks and had silver hair. The one with the longest hair had a white shirt one with the collar flipped up and a black blazer on. Her demeanor was one of a lioness as she walked a circle around him.

"This one looks like me, Shikamaru, but silver," Ino gestured to him, twirling a strand of _his_ hair in her fingers. Shrugging, he noted that this was a test. Usually bodyguards did not approve of her treatment of them. Taking her comment into consideration, he thought of all the reasons the silver-haired man was n_o_t like Ino.

Ino released his hair and moved onto the one with short silver hair. He wore a white t-shirt beneath his leather jacket. His slacks sat lower than normal. She looked at his face. In his eyes was a playful sort of look. He looked like someone Ino could get along with.

"You have the least blue eyes," she remarked, off-handedly. If Shikamaru had not been smoking he would have hit himself in the face. Ino was already either trying to work her charm or doing it subconsciously.

Prowling up to the 'leader' she assessed him briefly. Ino returned to her chair, flinging herself into it and smirked. "So, tell me about yourselves."

There was some sort of unspoken signal and the leader spoke evenly, "my name is Kadaj. My brother's names are Loz and Yazoo."

"Go on," she waved her hand in a smooth gesture.

Yazoo looked to Kadaj for any indication of what he should do. It did not seem like a bad idea to get to know their charge. "I am the middle child, Yazoo is the oldest and Loz is the youngest."

Kadaj thought Ino was being a pain. He should have known she would be like this. The counsel had been strict and asked many questions. Now, to be tried by this slip of a girl was annoying. Keeping down his annoyance he just stared blankly back at her.

Her bright blue eyes twinkled. A grin seemed to purr, "is that it?"

"Uh..." Yazoo was a little dumbstruck. She was just so pretty, after all the only females he had ever really be exposed to were his mother, but she did not count. This Yamanaka girl, she was genuinely not a whore or trying to kill him. He could handle himself around whores and prostitutes, but he actually thought that this Yamanaka woman was _pretty_. He felt Kadaj's ire behind him and winced. "I know how to wield a katana, but I prefer the modern gun."

Ino sighed, "really? I love your hair..." Yazoo shifted uncomfortably and Shikamaru cleared his throat. Ino drew back and stood in front of the oldest one with the short hair, "what do you do?"

Snorting, Yazoo grinned and that drew Ino's attention. It was kind of malicious and she wanted to smack it off his face. This was _her_ game, not his. "He's the crybaby."

"Yazoo, do not speak ill of your brother," snapped Kadaj, tempers flared and tension started to build.

Sitting back Ino grinned at Shikamaru. He rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible to her. Chuckling softly she told him, "go, I can handle it from here on out. They've loosened up."

Shikamaru glared and stood when Ino tapped a fingernail against the wood desk. He tossed her the Marlboro Lights and she raised an eyebrow. Rolling his eyes he threw her his lighter, which she pocketed and turned her attention to the lightly bickering brothers.

* * *

AN: How'd you like my deleted scene?


	12. DELETED SCENE 2

**AN: **More deleted scenes that I wrote, but didn't fit wit the story line. There's an Itachi-Ino scene I've been meaning to clean up... :)

* * *

**Can't Be Good – Deleted Scene 3  
**

Neji watched Ino smile as she listened to the pink-haired woman shriek over the phone. Ino's cell phone was pressed to her ear as she stared out the window. He worried for his friend a lot. She was being too giving with the pink girl.

He turned away and sent several e-mails to Ibiki and Tenten about the current state of affairs in their department. The bed compressed beside him and Ino lay down next to him. She sighed and Neji knew it was her way of letting him know she wanted to talk.

"What's wrong, Ino?" he asked, still typing.

"I'm still not sure about using her to track," Ino mumbled beneath her breath.

Neji raised an eyebrow and put the screen down on the laptop, "Ino, you've done more for her than she ever could have known. You intercepted her and saved her from a life of lies and deceit."

"But Neji," her voice was soft, "her hair is _p_ink, she couldn't last as a spy."

"Don't fool yourself, you have _b_lond hair, that is uncommon in all countries," he muttered.

Another sigh, "what line of work would they have put her in? She wouldn't be able to do _my_ job. I've been assassinating since I was fourteen and I started seducing men right after I turned legal."

"You are a loyal friend and it is time she repaid you for your kindness," Neji said, stroking her hair and she cuddled into his side as he lay on his back and watched the ceiling. Ever since she had refused to meditate with him anymore, this had been their thing.

Her head was pillowed in the crook of his neck as she lay on her side. Her breath was tickling the area beneath his chin and her hair was tickling his cheek. Neji stared up at the ceiling, quiet and contemplating. He needed to keep up with the plan. So far, Itachi seemed to be controlling things, but the rest of Akatsuki was quickly coming into play.

"Hn, Ino," he mumbled trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, Neji?" she sighed into his chest.

"You think Itachi-sama's plan is going to work?"

Ino felt his question rather than hearing it as his chest rumbled funny, "yeah. There's too much at stake other wise. The Hyuuga family and all other factions working within it… They might not like what we do, but I'm sure they won't have to be convinced that the nations need us to secure the safety."

Neji was surprised; usually Ino never spoke this much about honest feelings, unless she was really felt weighed down by it. He swore to himself that he would complete this mission if only so she would not have to worry anymore. Neji preferred Ino less quiet.

"Eh, Neji, d'you wants anything from room service?" she asked, flipping through the menu and picking up the hotel phone.

He skimmed the list and frowned, "whatever you're having."

She rang down to room service and ordered what ever was on her mind, "two grilled cheese in truffle oil, cherries, peaches, and…" Ino turned to Neji.

"Foie gras on baguette," he said, having a chance to properly look at his options.

She repeated his order over the phone and then hung up. Ino smiled at him with a silly grin, "Half an hour." Neji nodded at her and they went back to lounging on the bed. She made him feel like he had to respond with his own deepest thoughts.

"You know, I don't like our job, what we normally do," he offered tentatively.

Ino sighed into his side again, "I don't mind it because it means I can protect those I love."

"Hn, of course," Neji added, "but sometimes I wished we could go back to what we were doing."

Ino caught the meaning and subtle drop of his voice. It was what she wanted too sometimes. Being Itachi's slave was boring and she didn't get to be out there. "Mm, I know. Going back to dingy little hell holes for weeks and only getting to shower in rivers and stuff," she smirked.

"So articulate," he muttered before lying back down on the bed. She cuddled into his side and she wondered about Itachi. He had been acting strange, like taking this whole pretending thing to a whole different level. Maybe he was method acting? Ino did not know much about her boss.

Itachi could not have any feelings. Never mind any feelings for _h_er. She sighed, "sometimes I miss when it was just us against the world." Ino let a smile play on her lips.

Neji tensed, "you know I stopped taking missions because of you."

"Eh?" baby blues stared up at him with mild shock.

"Hn, if I couldn't be with the best, why should I stay?" his voice was gruff, but Ino knew he meant every one of those words from the bottom of his heart. A fond smile let him know she appreciated it.

"Promise me, we'll always be there for each other?" Ino's voice was soft and throaty.

Neji nodded and offered her his pinky, "promise, besides, how would I ever get rid of you?"

Ino chuckled, "seriously, silly." Her pinky linked with his and they shook their hands. A giggle escaped Ino as she smirked, "imagine if I told anyone that you pinky swore. They'd die of shock or laughter."

"Hn," his lips curled into a smirk. They were best friends, soul mates, as it were. Neji whacked her face with his other hand.

Ino scowled, "what the hell, Neji?"

"Hn," he smirked. Room service came up and Ino shot off the bed. Neji watched as she picked up the bowl of cherries and began to eat them. Her delighted expression was darling and he felt like he'd just consumed a whole packet of sugar.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you guys so much for tall the reviews and stuff! You girls/guys make my day! So, Neji/Ino friendship-ness?


	13. DELETED SCENE 3

**AN:** A first draft of the scene in Chapter 7 how it _could_ go, but I couldn't make it work with the rest.

**Can't Be Good  
DELETED SCENE 4: Ita/Ino**

She tossed it at him and smirked. Itachi's blood seemed to ignite as he read the letter. A hand snatched Ino's wrist and pulled her close. Glaring at the discarded letter he looked at her baby blue eyes.

Ino was scared. Last time he'd hauled off and tried to kill her. Seriously, she was _scared_ because right now he had the advantage. Keeping still and trying to 'play dead' she stared unflinchingly back at him. His scarlet orbs had the Sharingan activated and it was whirling wildly. Those eyes were drawing her in and she licked her lips.

"If you do _any_ of those things with him I will _personally_ kill you," he snapped, "understood?"

The red eyes stared intently at her face and she gulped slightly. He kissed her roughly and Ino let out a soft mewl. Her hands quickly became entangled in his jacket while his one hand freed her blond hair.

A guttural sound emerged from his throat, although Ino felt it more than she heard it. He pulled away and whispered softly. "It is not your job to seduce men anymore. Do not lower yourself to that, especially with my pathetic younger brother." After many years of being with an emotional-stunted Neji she took translated that to mean 'be careful'. Relaxing herself into him, Ino looked up at his eyes.

"Can I do _those things_ with you?" she hissed out, crystal clear blue eyes lit up with passion.

He drew her in again, "of course,"

He was more careful this time. Itachi's kiss was passionate and controlling, but it was gentle. His hand slid from around her wrist to the small of her back before roughly kneading her ass. Ino leaned into him and challenged him with her smoldering eyes. She pushed him onto the couch and his grip tightened and she fell with him.

"I'm on top," Ino whispered and smirked.

"Not for long," Itachi growled back and ground his hips into hers and flipped her over so he was on top. His deft fingers made quick work of the buttons on her shirt and suddenly it was open, her lace bra exposed for the world to see. There was a mumble and both Itachi and Ino froze.

Ino looked up at the offender and sighed, "go away, Shikamaru."

He just smirked and walked out.

"Did he kill it?" Itachi nuzzled into her soft neck.

"Hell yeah," Ino muttered, "I think he was going out to meet Temari again…"

Itachi regarded Ino as she buttoned up her top and pushed her towards her room, "go clean up. I have some more work to do."

His black eyes were cloudy as they looked at her thin, lithe form. "We can continue later?" Ino asked. Itachi smirked.

"Hn."

Bemused, she muttered, "If you didn't want to all you had to do was say no." Ino wiggled her ass a little as she headed towards her room.

"Don't tempt me, Ino," he growled back. She laughed and rolled her eyes before heading into her room He might have to pay more attention to her… Ino was proving to be a valuable asset and good leader.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, pointless fluff. And do who asked, Deleted Scene '2' was actually included in the story, so there's no need to post it. :)


End file.
